Mistaken Loyalties
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Finding out he was being used, a heartbroken Merlin moves out of Uni and goes to live with his granddad Dragoon, leaving Arthur behind who didn't really realise what he got until he lost it. Determined to win not only Merlin back but his heart and trust as well Arthur learns it is not just Merlin he has to win over. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**_

_**Summary: Finding out he was being used a heartbroken Merlin moves out of Uni and goes to live with his granddad Dragoon, leaving Arthur behind who didn't really realise what he got until he lost it. Determined to win not only Merlin back but his heart and trust as well Arthur learns it is not just Merlin he has to win over.**_

_**This story has twelve chapters. A chapter a day :)**_

_**This story is for and dedicated to ForeverCullen as a thank you. I suffer with panic attacks and she always managed to keep me calm by typing to me, keeping me calm. Thank you xx**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale. AU**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

Twenty one year old Merlin was sat at his desk in his dorm. A paper in front of him, adding more words as he looked through a book that he had opened up and leaning against the wall. His biology work was due next week and he wanted to get it done and handed in as soon as possible so he no longer had to worry about getting it done. He paused from writing to look up and out of the window and shook his head when he saw Arthur, his dorm mate and also best friend, kicking a ball about with Gwaine, Percival and Leon, laughing as they messed about.

Merlin had just finished his paper and shut it in one of his books when Arthur walked in. "Hey Merlin."

"You alright Arthur?"

"Yeah just been kicking some ball about."

"I saw."

"What you been doing?" Arthur asked as he dropped down onto his bed.

"Just finished my biology paper."

"That's not due in until next week, we only got it yesterday."

"I know but you know me Arthur, get it done as soon as possible then I have one less thing to worry about. You know this Arthur. I have been like this since school. If you were the same you could have more time to kick a ball about."

"Merlin?"

Merlin swivelled in his chair and saw the look Arthur was giving him as he sat up on his bed. "No."

"You don't even know what I am going to ask."

"For help?"

"You know me well."

"Only too well Arthur. Do the biology paper yourself."

"I will, I just ask that you check it before I hand it in."

"No."

"Come on Merlin. That's what friends are for." When Merlin just looked at him, he continued. "I'll do anything for you."

"You won't."

Arthur stood up. "You do need a favour. I can help Merlin, a favour for a favour please."

Merlin sighed he didn't really need a favour, more like a thank you from Arthur instead of being clapped on the back with a 'cheers mate.'

"I have a date at the weekend and I am nervous about kissing him goodnight."

"Why? Aren't you a very good kisser or something?"

"I don't know. I haven't really kissed anyone before."

"Seriously? Then how do you know you like men?"

"When I found that gay porn does a whole lot more for me. I like men Arthur I have always fancied the same sex."

"So you need to practice on kissing someone."

"Yes."

"Then don't worry I can find someone who will kiss you."

"I have already found someone."

"Oh I get it. You are nervous about asking them."

"Yes."

"Well who is it?"

"I'm looking at him."

"Me? No Merlin. I'm straight."

"I know that but hey, it's like you said. That's what friends are for."

Arthur sighed. "Touché. Okay but don't linger or anything will you."

"Linger?"

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

"Shut up Merlin. Don't say I never do anything." he said and with that he quickly moved forwards and kissed Merlin, stepping back seconds later. "There."

"There? Arthur what was that?"

"A kiss."

"That was not a kiss."

"Lips joining is a kiss."

"Yes it is but that wasn't. I need to practice properly not something that lasted a second. Besides I want to kiss him goodnight. It will look bad if I grab his face and do what you just did before slamming the door in his face."

"Fine. How do you want to do this?"

"I want to practice on you how I will kiss him goodnight."

"Fine, you won't tell anyone you practiced on me?"

"Only the same people I tell that I check your papers."

"And that's no one right?"

Merlin laughed. "Yes Arthur, just try not to tense up, because if you do it will make me worse and we will have to try again, just try and ignore the bit of stubble I have and just try and pretend it is perfume you smell."

"Okay. I'll try."

Merlin took a breath and walked slowly up to Arthur. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Merlin moved his head forwards and gently placed his lips on Arthur's. Finally, he thought, how long he has wanted to do this. Merlin breathed through his nose and deepened the kiss a little more, finally pulling away, moving back for a small kiss before stepping back.

"Thank you Arthur."

Arthur opened his eyes. "There is no way that was your first kiss."

"Actually Arthur it was."

"Well you have nothing to worry about. Who is it that you are going on a date with?"

Here it comes. Merlin thought. "No one."

"No one? But you said you needed practice."

"And I did. Now when I have a date I don't have to worry if a straight man says I have no worries."

"Merlin why ask for a kiss?"

"I have been checking and correcting your work since school, I wanted something more than a clap on the back."

"You used me." Arthur accused.

Merlin gasped. "Shocking. Like you have never done that to anyone before. Relax Arthur it was a small kiss and that's it."

"Umm, you are not expecting a kiss every time you help me are you?"

Merlin laughed. "No Arthur."

"Why did you want to kiss me anyway, of all the blokes here?"

Merlin sighed, looking slightly defeated. "Can't you guess?"

* * *

It was a couple of days later when Arthur handed his paper over to Merlin. "I would say thank you but I have already done that." he laughed, playfully tapping Merlin on the shoulder.

"You have done it already?"

"Always the tone of surprise with you isn't it. Yes. Spent yesterday in the library. Whilst hiding... er... reading I thought I might as well do my paper."

"Who were you hiding from Arthur?"

Arthur sighed. "Sophia. We went on one date and now she is discussing meeting her family and getting to know them. I didn't even like her all that much."

"Arthur what did you say when you ended the date?"

"That we should do it again sometime."

"Did you mean it?"

"No."

"Arthur no wonder she wants another date. You can't end the date on those words and think she will not be waiting for another. Take her out again at the end of the date say goodnight and that's it."

"But that means going on another date."

"It's two hours Arthur. Do this, just tell her goodnight at the end of the date and she won't bother you again."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"If this doesn't work..."

"Yes?"

Arthur opened and closed his mouth a few times. "No more thank you kisses."

Merlin laughed. "It was one kiss Arthur."

"Three."

* * *

The following Monday, Arthur and Merlin were just walking out of class when a girl hurried over to Arthur, blushing as she handed a note over saying she was told to give it to him. "Oh god."

"What's up?"

"It's from Sophia, saying she enjoyed the second date and is looking forward to the next."

"What?" Merlin grabbed his arm and didn't let go until they were in their dorm. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing."

"Arthur you must have said something if she is looking forward to another date."

"Honestly. We went to the cinema I walked her to her dorm she said she had a great time and she would look forward to doing it again sometime and I said me too."

"Arthur."

"What? I didn't say we should do it again sometime."

"No but she said she will look forward to doing it again and when you agreed she took that as in a third date."

"Seriously?"

"Yes Arthur. Otherwise she wouldn't be sending you notes looking forward to more dates."

"What am I going to do? I can't take her on another date; she says something and then stares at me expecting me to agree."

"Then don't. Whatever she says when she stares at you expecting you to agree just say goodnight to her and then that is it."

"Okay so take her for something to eat, say nothing to encourage her and when she mentions anything about another date just say goodnight."

Merlin walked forwards and placed one hand on Arthur's shoulder and used his other hand to lightly tap his cheek. "Arthur I think you finally got it."

"I'll go and see her now and take her out tonight and that will be the end of it."

"Here's hoping." Merlin said as he sat down at his desk to read one of his books.

* * *

The following day Merlin walked into the dorm and heard the shower going. He slammed the door behind him and chucked his bag on the floor by his bed before marching into the bathroom. He saw the outline of Arthur behind the shower curtain and walked over to the toilet and flushed it.

Arthur yelled and jumped from the shower. "Merlin!"

"Yes?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked, catching the towel Merlin threw at him.

"Me? Oh not much, just this!" he snapped, pointing to his reddened cheek.

"Who hit you?"

"Sophia. I had just come out of class and she walks up to me, slaps me around the face, calls me a home wrecker and says I should be ashamed of myself for taking you from her. Arthur what have you done?"

"Well she just kept going on and on about future dates and how happy we will be together and our future. Merlin she started talking about how many children she wants and names. It's the third date."

"So what did you tell her?"

"That I can't do any of that stuff with her and that I took her out to let her down gently. I told her I was with you, romantically."

"What?"

"Well she kept going on what was I supposed to say?"

"That you don't see a future with her and what you had was good while it lasted."

"Sorry. I didn't think."

"Obviously."

Arthur reached up to touch Merlin's cheek who flinched and took a step back. "Don't touch it, it stings."

"How hard did she slap you?"

"Well she was shaking her hand when she walked away so I am guessing she hurt her hand as well."

"Please Merlin."

"Please, what?"

"Please. Just go along with it. Just until she gets the message, she knows we are never from each other's side, the most we will have to do is hold hands."

"But then everyone will think you are gay."

"They won't I will tell anyone who questions it."

"I don't know Arthur."

"Please Merlin."

Merlin sighed. "Fine."

Arthur laughed and moved forwards hugging Merlin.

"Oh!"

Arthur and Merlin broke apart to see Sophia stood in the doorway. "So gone running off to tell your boyfriend what I did. Well you deserved it, taking him from me. I was sent here to apologise but you can forget that!" she screeched and slammed their door shut.

"Well if she didn't believe it then she does now."

"Why? We hug sometimes."

"Yes Arthur. But never when you are wet and have only a towel covering you. That's a first."

"Ah. I suppose I better finish my shower."

* * *

Merlin had just walked out of class with Gwaine behind him. "How's Arthur?"

"Still hiding."

"Merlin why have you gone and agreed to help him like this? You are not making it any easier on yourself."

"I can take care of myself."

"Just be careful Merlin."

Merlin was about to answer back when he got a text from Arthur. _'Emergency, dorm, ring me.'_ Merlin sighed. "What now?"

Merlin rang Arthur who answered straight away and could hear Arthur talking. He quietly told Gwaine he would meet up with him later and slowly made his way back to his dorm, listening to Arthur and Sophia over the phone.

_"But Sophia..."_

_"No Arthur. We have been on dates I know you too well. This is just a phase you are going through and I am here to make sure you are you again."_

Merlin rolled his eyes at the sound of her voice. Merlin knew he had to do something more believable than a hug for her to see that Arthur doesn't want her any more. Taking a deep breath Merlin opened the door to their dorm. "Well that's it for me until after dinner I am all yours sexy."

Sophia looked up and scowled, Arthur quickly stood up from his chair causing Sophia who was sat on his lap to nearly fall over.

"Merlin. This isn't what it looks like." Arthur said.

Merlin walked further into the room and dropped his bag. "What this looks like to me is that someone won't take no for an answer."

Arthur nodded. "Then it is what it looks like."

"I will get Arthur back again Merlin. He is confused and you are abusing that by throwing yourself at him."

"Like this?" Merlin asked, placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder and jumping up. Arthur catching him with his quick reflexes. "This isn't something that Arthur is going through, and he isn't confused, this is who Arthur is and he is all mine." he said and kissed Arthur on the lips.

Arthur surprised, kissed Merlin back, hoping he looked comfortable in doing so in front of Sophia, Merlin pulled back and buried his face in his neck making him squirm a little. "Merlin that tickles."

Sophia shrieked and stomped her foot before leaving their dorm, the doing closing with a loud bang behind her.

As soon as the door closed Arthur dropped Merlin on his own bed. "Was that much really necessary?"

"It got her believing you didn't it." he asked, sitting up.

"Only time will tell."

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter two up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**_

_**Summary: Finding out he was being used a heartbroken Merlin moves out of Uni and goes to live with his granddad Dragoon, leaving Arthur behind who didn't really realise what he got until he lost it. Determined to win not only Merlin back but his heart and trust as well Arthur learns it is not just Merlin he has to win over.**_

_**This story has twelve chapters. A chapter a day :)**_

_**This story is for and dedicated to ForeverCullen as a thank you. I suffer with panic attacks and she always managed to keep me calm by typing to me, keeping me calm. Thank you xx**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale. AU**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

It was a week later and it seemed that things had finally calmed down, Sophia either believed them or she simply gave up, Arthur had showered and gotten changed saying it is Friday night and he is going out to get well and truly pissed. "I can count on you for a ride home right?"

"Of course Arthur, leave us your car keys and I will pick you up when you ring me."

"Cheers mate. See you later."

After a couple of hours, Arthur and his mates had just walked into another pub, deciding to move on instead of staying in one place. "Arthur what time is it mate?" Lancelot shouted.

Arthur took his phone from his pocket and hit a button. "Only half nine Lancelot, you are fine for a while." he laughed, putting his phone in his back pocket before sitting down.

"Still. I best be going. I told Gwen I wouldn't be out too late." he said and left them all to it.

* * *

Merlin's phone rang and he smiled when he saw it was Arthur. They had only been out two hours, surely he wasn't drunk yet. He picked up his phone and answered it. "Hello?"

Merlin frowned when all he heard was background noise of the pub, music playing and people laughing. _"Too bad if you ask me."_ came Arthur's voice.

"Hello? Arthur hello? You have caught your phone. Arthur?"

_"So how's it going with that Sophia?"_ Merlin heard one of Arthur's mates ask.

Merlin sighed, thinking he might as well listen, he had nothing else better to do.

_"Oh it's great now. She doesn't even talk to me now."_

_"So she really believes you are gay?"_ a bloke Merlin knew was Valiant asked.

_"Yep, scary thing is, Merlin is starting to believe it as well."_

_"Well he knows you're not gay though. Why believe it himself."_

_"I reckon he fancies me and is trying to change me. I mean can you believe that he actually wanted a thank you kiss for helping me with my paper. It's pathetic, he desperately needs someone in his life and he needs to look a lot further past me."_

_"I thought you liked Merlin. Haven't you been friends since school."_ someone asked.

_"Yeah, truth is I only made friends with him because Morgana asked me. He was the new kid and I thought why not. I remember when I first saw him, he did look a bit pathetic so I said hello, at first he seemed happy to help me, offered to do my homework as though that would make me stay friends with him."_

_"And did it?"_

_"Of course. I mean Merlin is a great friend but the homework, he still helps me now."_

_"When did he tell you he was gay then?"_ Valiant asked.

_"A few weeks after we started Uni. How I managed to look as though it didn't bother me I have no idea. When I came up with this lie about me being with him to get Sophia away from me I didn't think he would take it too far, he even kissed me in front of her, as soon as he did every woman I could think of went through my mind."_

_"You saying you wouldn't go for him if you were gay?"_ Valiant asked.

_"No way."_ Arthur slightly slurred.

Merlin had heard enough and shut his phone off. He brought his hands up and quickly wiped his tears away. How could he have been so blind to Arthur all this time? Merlin hurried to the bathroom and washed his face before going back to the room he shared with Arthur and began to pack all of his belongings up.

He picked up his phone and dialled a number. "Hello? Granddad?"

_"Merlin? It's been that long I thought you were dead."_

Merlin choked out a laugh. "Granddad I need you to come and fetch me, please?"

_"I'll be there in ten minutes laddie. First tell me what's wrong? You sound as though you have been crying."_

Merlin sighed and told his granddad all that he had heard over the phone. _"Bah!"_ was all his granddad said before ringing off.

* * *

After all was packed Merlin walked over to Arthur's desk where some of his papers lay that was due in on Wednesday. Picking up a marker nearby Merlin wrote across it in big capital letters _'FUCK YOU ARTHUR!'_

"This bloody car taking up two parking bays, two! Honestly, how do these young ones manage to pass these days?"

Merlin turned and in the doorway stood an old man, long white hair and beard. He watched as the old man looked him up and down. "You got bigger?"

"Granddad." he laughed, hugging the old man.

"Whose car is that taking up two bays?"

"Arthur's."

"And you are to pick him up tonight?"

"Yes."

"He has been walking all over you boy, not any more though, not whilst I am here. Get some of your things and take them to my car, I'll carry the rest."

Merlin nodded and picked up as much as he could carry and left the room. Once he did Merlin's granddad got a piece of paper and wrote on it before picking up the rest of his grandsons belongings.

As he made his way to his car and where Merlin was, he stopped at the side of the car he now knew was Arthur's and took his key out, dragging it along the bodywork leaving a long, deep scratch. "That'll teach you to upset my grandson. Bastard."

* * *

When Arthur felt he had enough to drink he took his phone out and squinted until he saw Merlin's name and dialled. "Come on Merlin." he slurred. When he got no answer after trying at least six times, Arthur cursed under his breath and rang for a taxi.

Arthur stumbled into his dorm and was too drunk to see the empty drawers and wardrobe doors open that revealed that they were empty.

* * *

The following morning Arthur moaned as he woke up, he lifted a hand up and held his head. He was never drinking that much again. He slowly got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, brushed his teeth before stripping and getting in the shower. Thankful that it was now the weekend to get over his hangover.

Arthur had just wrapped a towel round him when he heard Gwaine call out his name. "Gwaine?" Arthur looked around the room. "What the fuck happened here?"

"I was about to ask you that Arthur. Where's Merlin?"

"I don't know. I got a taxi home last night as he didn't answer his phone."

Gwaine walked over and started to look at the mess before laughing. "Blimey Arthur who have you pissed off?"

Arthur frowned. "What do you mean?"

Gwaine held up one of Arthur's papers who took it from him. "That's Merlin's writing. What have I supposed to have done now? It can't be anything to do with Sophia as she hasn't bothered me or Merlin in over a week."

"Arthur?"

"What?"

"Merlin's things have gone."

"What?" Arthur repeated as he hurried over and started going through where Merlin kept his things. "Everything's gone."

"I just said that."

Arthur ran his hands through his hair and hurried over to his phone. "Come on Merlin, pick up. Ugh, Gwaine you try him."

Gwaine did as Arthur said. "Hey Merlin. You alright? What? Yeah Arthur's here. You wan -" Gwaine looked at Arthur. "He hung up on me. As soon as he knew you were with me."

Arthur sighed and dropped down on his chair by his desk and saw a piece of folded paper with his name on it. He picked it up and unfolded it.

"What's that?"

"A note." he said as he quickly read through it. "Oh fuck Merlin." Arthur sighed. "Who is Dragoon?"

"Dragoon? Oh is he still going? That bloke is awesome."

Arthur looked up. "You know him?"

"Yes he is Merlin's granddad. I met him a few years back. Merlin and I were hanging out and he rang and asked Merlin for help so I went with him and he introduced us. Man that bloke is funny, says what he thinks and doesn't give a fuck whether it pleases or offends you."

"I didn't know."

"Arthur what does the note say."

Arthur took a breath and read aloud. "You should be more careful where you put your phone. Merlin heard and is seeing you for what you are, a using, spoiled asshole who thinks he can walk all over people he thinks are less than him because they are gay or not as wealthy." Arthur sighed. "Then he signed it Dragoon."

"That's Merlin's granddad alright." Gwaine sat on Merlin's bed. "Arthur what have you done?"

Arthur told Gwaine the conversation that he and Valiant had the night before. "I must have caught my phone and Merlin heard it all."

Gwaine stood up and took a deep breath and looked down at Arthur. "Did you mean it?"

"No of course I didn't."

"Then why say it?"

"I -" Arthur sighed. "I don't know. Gwaine please. If Merlin's granddad picked him up then he must be with him."

"Yes."

"Gwaine please I need to know where I can find him. I have to find Merlin and explain."

Seeing how sorry Arthur looked Gwaine told Arthur where he could find him. Arthur thanked him and grabbed his keys, heading for the door.

"I don't think it's a good idea to see him now."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"You're not wearing any trousers. Or anything else."

Arthur looked down and realised he still had his towel on.

Once he was dressed he went to leave but Gwaine stopped him. "You fuck this up Arthur then I will fuck you up. That's not a threat. That's a promise."

* * *

Arthur nodded and hurried out to his car stopping when he saw the long scratch along the bodywork. "I guess I deserve that." he sighed as he got himself in his car, fastening himself in before driving away.

Arthur pulled up at a set of traffic lights and sighed. He had to get to Merlin, and quickly. Arthur sighed, as soon as the lights turned green Arthur pulled away again and turned a corner and slammed his brakes on when someone walked out in front of him, the man slamming his hands down on the bonnet of his car. "Watch where you are going idiot I am walking here."

Arthur took his seat belt and opened his car door. "You should watch where you are walking."

The old man pulled a face. "Bah! Of course." he said as he walked over to Arthur. "It is anyone's fault but Arthur Pratdragon's"

"Pendragon." Arthur corrected.

"I was right the first time."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know more than your name laddie."

"Oh? What else do you know then?"

"I know a lot more than you can possibly comprehend."

"Well forgive me for not believing someone who goes around dressed like Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?"

"Harry Potter." Arthur answered.

"I know who he is I was just surprised that you knew. What did you do watch the films because you can't read?"

Arthur's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? Who are you?"

"Dragoon."

"Drago - you are Merlin's granddad."

"Got it in one stupid."

"Where is he?"

"Nowhere near you and that is a way I tend to keep it."

"But I need to see him."

"Well what you need and what you get are two very different things."

Arthur sighed. "Can I at least give you a lift home?"

"What so you can find out where I live which will take you to Merlin. I am not as stupid as I look like some people I might mention."

"You saying I look stupid?"

"I am saying I am not as stupid as I look like some people. It was you who assumed you are one of them."

"How can Merlin be related to someone like you?"

"Real question is: How can Merlin fall for someone like you." Dragoon shoved past Arthur and walked around the side of Arthur's car, drawing a key alongside his car, stopping when he reached the end. "Now you have one either side to match. Cabbage head."

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter three up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**_

_**Summary: Finding out he was being used a heartbroken Merlin moves out of Uni and goes to live with his granddad Dragoon, leaving Arthur behind who didn't really realise what he got until he lost it. Determined to win not only Merlin back but his heart and trust as well Arthur learns it is not just Merlin he has to win over.**_

_**This story has twelve chapters. A chapter a day :)**_

_**This story is for and dedicated to ForeverCullen as a thank you. I suffer with panic attacks and she always managed to keep me calm by typing to me, keeping me calm. Thank you xx**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale. AU**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

Gwaine who was tidying up the mess, jumped when the door slammed open and he saw Arthur stood there. "Arthur? What happened?"

"I nearly ran over his granddad."

"What? What is it with you and hurting that family?"

"I said nearly. I turned the corner and he stepped out."

"What did he say to you?"

"A lot of insults are what he said. He knew who I was as soon as he saw me."

"Well he would do. Merlin has pictures of you on his phone."

"He does?"

"You are his screensaver. How thick were you not to see how much you meant to Merlin?"

"Not now Gwaine, I have to think of what to tell my father about the damage to my car."

"I thought you said you didn't hit him."

"I didn't, but when he walked away he dragged his key right down the side of my car saying I have one either side to match and called me a cabbage head." Arthur frowned. "Gwaine this isn't funny."

"Oh but it is. God I have missed that bloke. I must go and see him sometime."

An idea came to Arthur. "Wait a minute. You can go and see him, tell him and Merlin I didn't mean what I said."

"I will go and see them both but not for you, you can do your own grovelling. I'm not doing it for you."

* * *

Dragoon answered his door and saw Gwaine stood on the doorstep, a big grin on his face. "Long time no see laddie." he chuckled as he drew Gwaine into a hug before pulling away and slapping him on the head.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"For telling Pratdragon where I live."

"He's desperate."

"Well I knew that by just looking at him."

Gwaine frowned. "Oh you mean he looked desperate to see Merlin."

"No." Dragoon answered before letting him in.

Gwaine walked into the living room and saw Merlin standing up from the chair; Gwaine smiled and pulled Merlin into a tight hug.

"Oi don't suffocate him, he's the only grandson I have."

"Gwaine is fine granddad, just a bit protective."

"Well so am I but you don't see me telling Arthur where to find you do you."

Merlin turned to his friend. "Gwaine you didn't."

"Sorry Merlin but he wants to talk to you and apologise."

"And make up some bullshit to work his way back into my grandsons life? I don't think so."

Merlin smiled at his granddad who scrunched his face up. "Meh. You sure you are alright returning to Uni on Monday laddie?"

"Yes Granddad, I have worked too hard to get where I am. I am not going to let Arthur of all people stop me from continuing."

"That's my boy. You staying for some dinner scruffy?" he said looking at Gwaine.

"Why am I scruffy?"

"Your stubble and messy hair."

"You have a beard and long hair."

"Yes but I keep mine tidy every day, you obviously can't be bothered to keep either groomed." Dragoon turned and left the room, Merlin and Gwaine both hearing him mutter under his breath. "These young ones today wouldn't wipe their own arse if they can get away with it."

Gwaine laughed and looked at Merlin." I think he has gotten worse."

"Well he hasn't got any better. Gwaine why did you ring me this morning with Arthur there?"

"He asked me to ring you as you wouldn't answer when he rang you."

"Can you blame me?"

"No Merlin. Not one bit."

* * *

Monday morning came and Merlin unfastened his seatbelt and turned to face his granddad. "Thank you granddad but really there is no need."

"There is if I say there is. I will be here to pick you up when you have finished lessons, when you have a free period go where Arthur won't think to look for you."

"I will granddad." Merlin got out of the car and bent down. "Looks like Arthur has had his car done from what you did." Merlin looked at his granddad closely. "Granddad that is all you have done to his car right?"

"Of course. Scratching his car is all I have done." he smiled when Merlin did. "So far." he added when Merlin walked away.

* * *

Gwaine barged into Arthur's dorm making the blond look up from packing his bag for the day. "Gwaine what's up?"

"Merlin's in."

Arthur quickly finished packing his bag for the day and hurried from the dorm.

Arthur walked around Uni with Gwaine looking for Merlin. Having no luck, Arthur started stopping people, asking if they have seen him.

"Are you sure it was Merlin you saw Gwaine?"

"Yes Arthur. His granddad dropped him off."

Arthur stopped. "I have only just had my car done."

"Don't worry Arthur, Dragoon never got out of his car."

"Oh good. You should have been there when I tried to explain my car to mum and dad."

"How did it go?"

"How do you think it went? Dad wasn't happy because he had to pay for the damage and mum wasn't happy, worse than dad she was, asking how stupid I was and how could I do that to Merlin."

Arthur turned a corner with Gwaine and saw Percival. "Perce have you seen Merlin?"

"Yeah I saw him not five minutes ago heading into the Deans office."

"Oh please don't tell me he is leaving." Arthur sighed as he and Gwaine thanked Percival and took off back the way they came.

* * *

Arthur burst into the Deans office making both him and Merlin jump. "Mr Pendragon wha -"

"Merlin please tell me you are not leaving."

"Mr Emrys is indeed leaving. You will have a new dormmate Mr Pendragon."

"Can I go now please?"

"Of course. Thank you for letting me know."

Merlin stood up and left, Arthur and Gwaine following him. "Merlin I don't want a new dorm mate."

"Why? Afraid this one won't let you walk all over him like you have me?"

"No Merlin. I want you."

"Bollocks Arthur." Merlin made to walk away but Arthur grabbed him, stopping him from leaving.

"Let go of me." Merlin snapped.

"No." the blond said and pulled him back towards him.

When Merlin got pulled back he turned and raised his left hand, letting it make contact with the side of Arthur's face, making his hand sting.

Arthur released his hand and stared in shock at Merlin who was glaring at him. He had never seen Merlin look so angry and ... hurt.

"I really have hurt him haven't I?" Arthur asked as he watched Merlin storm away.

"Are you serious?"

"I mean really hurt. Merlin would never show anger, no matter what but I have just seen it."

"What do you want from him Arthur?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want your friend back or a friend and more?"

"I always knew myself to be straight. But after a few kisses with Merlin. I haven't kissed a female since, a couple have tried but I didn't want it. I found myself not wanting it because they were not Merlin."

"Arthur do you like Merlin like that?"

Arthur stood and thought about Merlin. "I do. I think I always have. Just never realised until now."

"That's where the saying comes from."

Arthur looked at Gwaine. "What saying?"

"You never know what you got until it's gone."

"Gone? No. I haven't lost Merlin. I can't."

"Arthur if you want Merlin that way then there is only one thing you can do."

"What's that?"

"You apologise. Get to know him again. Show how much he means to you. Woo him."

"Woo him? I will do whatever it takes."

"You are going to have to mate if you want Merlin back as a friend and lover. It is going to take time."

"I don't care."

"What class we got first Arthur?"

"Economics."

"Merlin is in that one, let's get going."

* * *

Arthur and Gwaine walked into class and saw Merlin nowhere. "Where is he? Merlin is never late for class."

"He'll be here Arthur, come on let's get our seats."

Arthur sat down and got his things out ready. Gwaine couldn't help but shake his head, every time the door opened he was surprised Arthur didn't suffer from whiplash for looking up too quick. "He'll be here Arthur, Merlin never misses a class."

As soon as Gwaine said it, Merlin walked in, talking with Lancelot and taking a seat at the front, completely ignoring Arthur, but smiling at Gwaine.

"God it is killing me already."

"Arthur I will help you as best I can but don't think for one second I will give you sympathy as there is only one person to blame for you feeling like this. Yourself."

* * *

That week Merlin did nothing but glare at and ignore Arthur, he would laugh and joke with Gwaine and the rest of their friends, even have dinner with them, but as soon as Arthur approached them, Merlin would stand and leave.

Friday afternoon Merlin got into his granddad's car to see him grinning. "Granddad what have you done?"

"Nothing laddie."

"Merlin? Merlin please?" Merlin turned and saw Arthur running towards him. "Granddad drive please."

"No. I want to see what he wants and ask why he can't take 'no' for an answer. Wind your window down laddie."

Merlin sighed and did as he was told. "Merlin please, I have been trying to talk to you all week."

"And he has been turning you away, showing you he doesn't want to know stupid."

"Please this is between me and Merlin."

"Oh okay then. Merlin do you want me to have a little walk whilst you both catch up on the times you have missed and let Arthur explain why he has been such a wan -"

"Granddad! And no. I have no wish to be alone with him."

"Merlin you cannot ignore me forever."

"Bah!" Dragoon scrunched his face up and started the car.

"Merlin if you drive away now there is nothing to stop me following."

"Just you try it Pratdragon." Dragoon said and reversed his car.

Arthur hurried over to his car and was about to get in when he noticed his front tyre. It was flat. "Well? Are you going to try? I'd like to see it." Dragoon shouted as he drove past.

"You let down his tyre granddad? No more things to his car, he gets in trouble from his dad for that and he can be a difficult man."

"You are defending him?"

"No I am just saying this is between me and Arthur."

"You can't blame me for being pissed off at how he has hurt you laddie."

"I don't blame you granddad and I thank you for it, but I..."

"You want me to stay in the background unless you want help?"

"Please. Thank you."

* * *

The next morning Percival got out of bed and slapped Gwaine on the arse. "Wakey wakey gorgeous, get that sexy arse of yours out of bed."

"Muh, don't wanna. I'm comfy."

Percival laughed. "If you are not out of bed before I have finished my shower I will drag you out of bed myself."

Gwaine was just starting to drop off again when the covers were pulled from him and clothes were chucked at him. "Percival!"

"Get your arse out of bed this instant and get some clothes on Gwaine. You and I are going for a ride."

"Fuck me." Gwaine said and flew from the bed, holding his clothes to cover himself.

Percival hearing Gwaine shout walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "Gwaine what are yo - Who is this?"

"Percival this is Mrs Pendragon. Arthur's mother."

"Well I can see why you like him Gwaine." Ygraine said, looking Percival up and down. "Now stop standing there covering yourself I have seen it all before, you and me are going somewhere."

"Where?"

"To see Merlin. Now get dressed. I will wait for you outside by your car."

* * *

Ygraine was waiting by Gwaine's car when she heard someone swearing, she followed the sound and saw her son fighting with Lancelot. "Give it to me Lance."

"No Arthur. I am not going to let you drink yourself stupid." Lancelot snatched the bottle from Arthur's hands and smashed the bottle.

"Idiot. Now I have to get another one."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Arthur growled and shoved Lancelot back. "What do you care?"

"A great deal Arthur, you are my friend and I can't and won't let you do this to yourself. Merlin will talk to you again but it will take time, we have all told you this."

Arthur seemed to give up struggling and dropped to his knees, Lancelot dropping with him, holding his friend as he sobbed.

"Mrs Pendragon?"

"Gwaine?"

"Were you filming your son just then on your phone?"

"Yes."

"Don't you want to go over to Arthur?"

"No. I came here to get you to take me to Merlin and that is where I still want to go. Come on."

* * *

**_What do you think?_**

**_Chapter four up tomorrow :)_**

**_Review? x_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**_

_**Summary: Finding out he was being used a heartbroken Merlin moves out of Uni and goes to live with his granddad Dragoon, leaving Arthur behind who didn't really realise what he got until he lost it. Determined to win not only Merlin back but his heart and trust as well Arthur learns it is not just Merlin he has to win over.**_

_**This story has twelve chapters. A chapter a day :)**_

_**This story is for and dedicated to ForeverCullen as a thank you. I suffer with panic attacks and she always managed to keep me calm by typing to me, keeping me calm. Thank you xx**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale. AU**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

Dragoon opened his door and scrunched his face up. "What do you want scruffy?"

Gwaine laughed. "I have brought someone with me, someone who likes Merlin and wants to see him."

Dragoon turned towards Ygraine. "Who are you?"

"Ygraine, Arthur's mother."

"So you have come to stick up for your son?"

"No. I have come to talk to Merlin and see how he is."

"Mrs Pendragon hit Arthur when she found out what he did."

Dragoon gave a big grin. "Then you are very welcome. Come on in, I will make some tea."

* * *

Merlin stood up from his desk in his room when the door opened and Ygraine walked in, closing the door behind her. "Ygraine."

"Merlin love." she sighed and walked over to him, pulling him into a hug. "I am sorry for what Arthur has put you through; I hit him when I found out what he had done."

"Why?"

"Because I was angry at him for what he had done. I wanted to come and talk to you Merlin, to come and see you, but I didn't know where to find you so I went to see Gwaine and he brought me here. I would like to show you something please?"

Merlin sat on his bed. "Of course."

Ygraine sat beside Merlin and took out her phone. "I had to drag Gwaine's naked form from Percival's bed this morning so he could bring me to you. I told him I would wait beside his car whilst he got dressed. Whilst waiting I heard swearing. I followed the voices and saw this." Ygraine said as she fiddled with her phone before passing it over to Merlin.

"Oh Arthur." Merlin sighed

"Not 'oh Arthur' laddie. I thought you said you haven't come to talk Merlin around."

Ygraine turned to face Dragoon. "I haven't. I have merely come to talk to Merlin."

Merlin looked over his shoulder and saw Gwaine beside his granddad. "Is this what Arthur is like?"

"On weekends? Yes."

"Merlin laddie don't you dare."

"What?"

"Forgive him just like that."

"I agree with your granddad. Do not forgive my son. At least not yet." she added when she saw Merlin frown at her.

"Merlin you are a forgiving soul, a trusting and kind person, a loving one too, willing to help anyone who needs it. Please Merlin; however you feel you do not forgive him yet. Gwaine was telling me what he was telling Arthur earlier this week, very slowly but surely let Arthur talk to you, you don't even have to answer back, letting him see that you are allowing him to talk will be a start for him. Let him show you just what he can do."

"Can do?"

Gwaine sighed and walked over to Merlin. "Arthur admitted to me that he does love you Merlin but never really realised it until it was too late and he lost you."

"If my son truly does love you Merlin then he will change himself for the better to try and prove to you that he can and does want to change."

"He wants to woo you."

"Woo who?" Dragoon asked.

"My son wants to woo you Merlin."

"It will take time for me to trust him again Ygraine. Yes I know I did wrong as well, I shouldn't have pretended to be his boyfriend."

"I know that Merlin and I understand. Do not forgive him so easily. You do it in your own time Merlin and when you are ready, do not forgive because you feel you have to, forgive him when you are ready to forgive."

Merlin looked over to his granddad who nodded his head. "Whatever you want to do Merlin I will be behind you like I always have been."

"Will you eventually forgive him Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

"I would like to. I have missed Arthur. To say we have hung out every day since we were teenagers and never spent a day apart it is weird."

"Do not forgive him for that reason Merlin."

"I won't do Ygraine."

* * *

Sunday night Lancelot walked into Arthur's dorm, carrying a few bags and a rucksack. "Lancelot?"

"I am your new dorm mate, you was to have someone else but I had a word with the Dean and you have me so I can keep an eye on you."

"There is nothing wrong with me."

"Arthur yesterday morning I had to fight you for a whiskey bottle, I am staying." he said firmly as he dropped his rucksack on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Unpacking."

"That's my bed Lancelot."

"Arthur I have been in here dozens of time, this was Merlin's bed."

"But it is mine now."

Lancelot sighed. "You switched beds?"

"Yes."

"He will talk to you again Arthur. You know Merlin he never stays mad at anyone, come to think of it he is never mad at anyone."

"You didn't see him that day he slapped me. I am not going to give up though."

"That's the spirit. Don't give up Arthur. You fight for him."

Arthur moved Lancelot's rucksack and laid on his bed, showing his new dorm mate his back. "I intend to."

* * *

The next day at dinner Arthur grabbed his lunch and looked over to the table and saw Merlin. He was laughing with Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot.

Percival looked up and saw Arthur watching them all. "Arthur come and join us." he said.

Arthur slowly walked over and saw that Merlin had only just started his meal, he knew if he sat down Merlin would leave the table and his dinner. "No it's alright, maybe later."

"Later? We only have an hour for lunch."

"Just sit down."

Arthur looked at Merlin, he actually spoke to him. Arthur quickly sat down before Merlin could change his mind. "Thank you Merlin."

Merlin said nothing and just continued to eat, he ignored Arthur but Arthur didn't mind, he let him sit at the same table with him, it was a small step but a step nonetheless.

After Merlin had finished, he said bye to Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot and left. Arthur watched him go until he disappeared through the doors before turning back to Gwaine. "He let me share the table with him."

Gwaine laughed. "How excited you seem anyone would think he just agreed to let you shag him."

"I don't care. He let me sit at same table as him. To me that is a start."

* * *

Merlin walked into class that afternoon and sat at what was now becoming his usual seat and found a folded piece of paper with his name on the front, looking at his name he knew who it was from as he knew Arthur's handwriting anywhere. He opened it up and sighed at the two words inside. 'Thank you.'

Arthur and Gwaine were sat at the top of the class and watched as Merlin came in and picked up the note, reading it before sitting down. "I still don't see why I couldn't have put a kiss on the note."

"Because it is too much too soon Arthur, remember what your mum said? Slow baby steps."

The professor came in and called them all to silence before he started, the rest of the class was spent in listening and taking notes. Arthur was still taking notes after the professor left and was about to write something when Gwaine nudged him, making the word he wrote come out messy. "Gwaine! Seriously?"

"Watch out Arthur." Gwaine only said, nodding in Merlin's direction.

Arthur looked up and saw Valiant walking towards Merlin who was still sat writing, instead of walking past him, Valiant started to slow down.

Arthur stood up and moved towards Merlin, leaving his books for Gwaine to pick up. "All sad and pathetic now Arthur wants nothing to do with you."

"I am not the sad and pathetic one around here Valiant, get out of my light."

"No. I admit I had to laugh when Arthur told me about what you agreed to. How could you actually think it was real." he laughed.

Merlin slammed his books shut and stood up about to answer back when he saw Valiant shoved backwards, stumbling down two steps, his mate having to catch him.

"Back off."

"You are sticking up for him Arthur? Careful he might have the wrong idea and fall for you even more."

"I did nothing, he stopped all involvement with me not the other way around, getting pissed and talking bullshit to you was the biggest mistake I ever made."

Valiant laughed. "You actually like Merlin don't you. You're as gay as he is. Oh wait till I tell everyone this, I don't think you will be too popular."

"Do I look as though I care? Do I look like I give a shit what you think?" Arthur snapped, shoving Valiant back once more. "Fuck off and stay away from Merlin."

Valiant spat at Arthur's feet and turned and left.

"You alright Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Fine." he whispered as he gathered his things and quickly left.

Just then Arthur phone beeped with a message. "It's my mum, she said I am to go home for dinner tonight, have to be there by five, she says they have a special guest coming and it will work in my favour if I was there."

"Oh great I'll come, I love your mum's cooking."

"Of course. Why not."

"I wonder who this special guest is." Gwaine wondered.

"I don't know do I."

"Anyway I will come with you, show support if you like then we can hang out after."

"I have to put up with you all night?"

"Well I asked Merlin if he wanted to do something tonight but he said he has been invited out."

"Oh so I am last choice. Hang on. Merlin is going out tonight because he has been invited and mum tells me that she has invited someone that will go in my favour."

Gwaine turned and saw Arthur with a big grin on his face. "Arthur don't go putting two and two together it might not be Merlin."

"Who else can it be? I'm going to go and shower and get ready." he laughed as he ran to his dorm.

* * *

Gwaine was on his way to his dorm when he was stopped by Merlin. "Hey Merlin are you alright? Don't listen to Valiant."

"I don't. Why did Arthur have to do that, I had the situation in hand."

"Merlin this is Valiant, given his strength, even Arthur should think twice before picking a fight, what chance do you stand?"

"I could have handled myself, beside what Valiant would have done physically is nothing to what Arthur has done... look we are going off the subject here. Lancelot and Gwen have invited me out tonight and I am going, that's why I said no to you because they did ask first. Look Arthur is to go home for dinner tonight."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know Ygraine, she has invited my granddad to go and he has accepted, please can you go and keep the peace please. I know granddad can look after himself but he doesn't know when to stop once he starts."

"It's Dragoon going?" Gwaine started laughing, "Arthur thinks it is you. He is showering and getting ready now to be there on time to make an impression."

Merlin shook his head. "Idiot." he whispered as he walked away.

* * *

Arthur took his phone out and rang Gwaine. "If you are not here in two minutes I am going without you."

_"I am walking to your dorm now, why do you want to get there so early?"_

Arthur shut his phone off and walked out of his dorm as he saw Gwaine turn a corner. "There you are. Come on."

"Arthur you never answered my question, why do you want to get there early?"

"Because Merlin will be there."

* * *

On the way there Gwaine tried to tell Arthur it wasn't Merlin who would be there but Dragoon but Arthur wouldn't shut up about Merlin. They walked into the house and Gwaine stopped Arthur. "Arthur look it isn't Merlin who is the invited guest, Merlin is out with Gwen and Lancelot as they invited him to join them for something to eat."

"Well if it isn't Merlin who is it?"

"Me. Pratdragon."

"Oh no." Arthur breathed as he turned around, finding himself face to face with Merlin's granddad who had a big grin on his face. "Oh yes. Ygraine dear?"

"Yes Dragoon?" Ygraine asked as she came walking through the door, hugging her son, thanking him for coming.

"Who is in charge of the seating arrangements?"

"Me."

"I don't want to sit next to him, or even facing him, wouldn't want to be put off the gorgeous food you have been cooking."

"Is there any need for that?"

Dragoon stepped closer to Arthur who refused to back back. "I don't know. Was there any need for you to break my grandson the way you did?"

"Let's eat." Uther called out, stopping his son from speaking further. "Do not let him rile you son." Uther said once father and son were alone.

"It's hard father."

"You want Merlin then you bite your tongue. Come on, let's eat."

* * *

"So Arthur." Ygraine said once everyone was sat and started to eat. "How is Uni?"

"Very well at the moment mother, class wise anyway."

"Except this afternoon." Gwaine said earning a nudge in the ribs from Arthur.

"Shut up Gwaine."

"Why what happened?" Uther asked.

Gwaine looked at Arthur before addressing the table. "Valiant approached Merlin and started, looking for trouble."

Arthur jumped when he heard a bang and saw that Dragoon had a tight grip on his fork which he had obviously banged onto the table. "Who is this fucker?"

"He is someone who gets his pleasures by bullying others. But don't worry Dragoon, he only got to say a couple of words to Merlin before Valiant was shoved and warned to back off and leave Merlin alone."

"Someone protected my grandson?"

"Yes, they were stupid in doing it as well, if you ever saw what Valiant looked like you would understand why people don't pick fights with him, but this one was willing to fight with him just so that he couldn't touch Merlin." Gwaine explained.

"Who was this? Who stood up and protected my grandson."

"Me." Arthur answered.

"Pratdragon? And tell me. What did Merlin do once this Valiant backed off?"

"I asked him if he was alright and he just whispered fine before leaving."

"Didn't even give Arthur a backwards glance." Gwaine said.

"I don't care about that though. He was alright and he spoke to me and that is all that matters."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter five up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? x**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**_

_**Summary: Finding out he was being used a heartbroken Merlin moves out of Uni and goes to live with his granddad Dragoon, leaving Arthur behind who didn't really realise what he got until he lost it. Determined to win not only Merlin back but his heart and trust as well Arthur learns it is not just Merlin he has to win over.**_

_**This story has twelve chapters. A chapter a day :)**_

_**This story is for and dedicated to ForeverCullen as a thank you. I suffer with panic attacks and she always managed to keep me calm by typing to me, keeping me calm. Thank you xx**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale. AU**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

Dinner was a little tense after that, Dragoon had only spoke when spoken to. He did glare at Arthur whenever he caught the blond looking at him. Once dinner was finished Arthur offered to clear up but Ygraine told him no and asked him to do something else instead.

"I can't do that."

"You have to Arthur, Merlin dropped him off here before going out he needs to get home."

"I understand that but why does it have to be me that drives him home?"

"Do you want Merlin?"

"You know I do."

"Then you take him home and tell him how much you want Merlin."

"I should be telling Merlin this."

"Yes I know but he won't listen to you right now, Dragoon stuck in a car with you for twenty minutes he has no choice but to. Now get going."

Arthur sighed and walked into the hallway to see Dragoon putting his coat on. "I will be driving you home Dragoon."

"Mister Emrys to you boy."

"Fine, I'll be driving you home Mister Emrys."

"Open the door then, Pratdragon. I'm an old man, respect your elders."

This is for Merlin, this for Merlin, Arthur told himself as he opened Dragoon's door for him.

"Bah." Dragoon huffed as he strode outside, after thanking Ygraine and Uther for their hospitality. "You have had the scratches taken out." he said as he looked down the side of Arthur's car.

"Yes."

"Unlock the car then boy."

Arthur sighed and unlocked his car. "Would you like me to get your door for you?"

"I may be old but I am not past it. I can still do things for myself. Wipe my own arse and everything." he grumbled as he got into the car.

"I was just trying to be nice." Arthur muttered.

"Oh really? Like you were trying to be nice to my grandson." he asked as Arthur put his seatbelt on and pulled away.

"Why are you such a dick" Arthur growled.

"Why are you such an arse?" Dragoon snapped back.

"At least I'm trying to be nice, trying to undone my mistake."

"Oh really? By making that Valiant back off. Truth is he was the one you were mouthing off to so it is really because of you that this Valiant started in the first place."

"What? No. Valiant has always tried to pick on Merlin when I wasn't around." Arthur said confused.

"He has an even bigger reason now to pick on my grandson. Turn left here. Get home quicker. I have only been in the car with you five minutes; my grandson is a lot braver than he looks if he has put up with you all these years."

"I give up, you've already written me off so why try, just know this, I love Merlin and I'm going to continue to woo him and right my wrong because I miss him and I want to be with him and if I have to put up with your rude words and your hatred for me then fine. You have my permission to hate me for the rest of time. But it's not going to stop me."

Arthur was surprised when he pulled up to see Merlin standing outside waiting for them, his phone in hand. Merlin helped Dragoon out of the car and surprised Arthur when he asked him to wait there.

* * *

Five minutes later when Merlin walked back out he saw Arthur leaning against his car, his head down, hands in pockets and his feet crossed at the ankle. "Arthur?"

Arthur looked up and smiled at the man in front of him. "Merlin."

"My granddad rang me whilst you were driving. I think he was hoping to hear you saying something that will make me think worse of you."

"Did it work?"

"If it did I wouldn't be standing here now."

"May I ask what you thought about what I said?"

"You may. I want to say thank you, and that you are brave for arguing back to him like that, only ones brave enough to do that is me, mum and dad."

"I don't care Merlin. He can hate me as much as he wants, just as long as you don't."

"Was what you said to my granddad the truth?"

Arthur stepped forward. "Yes Merlin. All of it."

"Not all of it Arthur. You said that you were going to continue to woo me. You haven't even started so how can you continue."

"I want to woo you Merlin. I want to show you that I do love you and that I never meant what I said and that I really do hate myself for making the biggest mistake."

"You want to show me all of that?"

"Yes Merlin."

Merlin sighed and dropped his head, thinking for a few minutes before looking up. "Then show it. Good night Arthur."

Merlin turned and walked away and rolled his eyes when he heard a 'yes' behind him.

"Now what was all that about?" Dragoon asked once Merlin closed the door behind him before locking it.

"He said that he meant what I overheard on the phone and that he wants to show me he loves me and means it and that he really hates himself for what he has done and wants to show me. I told him I would let him show me and try and woo me."

"Oh Merlin you are not serious, you have forgiven him haven't you."

"No I haven't granddad. It still hurts but Arthur wants to show me that he has made a mistake and I have already seen what the mistake has done by seeing it on Ygraine's phone. If he wants to try and woo me then he can."

"He doesn't need to try to woo you if you are already in love with the boy."

"I know granddad but by Arthur doing all this he is showing me how he really feels and not lying about it like he had been doing. It is going to be a long road."

"I will be with you every step of the way laddie if that's what you want."

"That's what I want granddad."

Dragoon beamed at his grandson and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

It was two days later and despite Merlin telling Arthur he can show him how he feels and allow him to woo him he had seen nothing. Arthur showed no signs of him wanting to woo him or let him see how sorry he was or how he felt, they still shared the same table to eat but during classes Arthur had moved closer to Merlin and Merlin showed he was okay with it by not moving away.

Friday morning Merlin opened the door to leave for Uni when a man was stood there. "Merlin Emrys?"

"Yes?"

"I have a delivery for you. Sign here."

Merlin signed where he was told to and thanked the man when he handed over a small box. "Open it laddie." Dragoon said.

Merlin opened the small square flat box and inside on a soft blue cushion was a silver coin that was slightly tarnished as it was a very old coin with a dragon as its picture. In the lid of the box was a small note in Arthur's handwriting _'Turn over the coin, it is what we are Merlin. X'_

Merlin picked up the coin and turned it over and smiled as he read out the words. "Two sides of the same coin."

"Merlin?"

"When me and Arthur first started to hang about, I would help him understand his school work better and in return he would let me enjoy school better, in other words I didn't have to worry about bullies I had before I became friends with Arthur. He told me we look out for each other in a way that helps us both. I told him we were like two sides of the same coin. I didn't think he remembered."

"And so the wooing begins." Dragoon sighed.

* * *

Merlin walked into Uni that morning, he had put the coin that Arthur got him in a safe place before getting in the car and letting his granddad drive him.

Merlin had just walked into Uni when Gwaine jogged up to him. "How's the wooing going?"

"What? How did you know about that?"

"Arthur had the biggest grin on his face when he came back from dropping off your granddad. I asked him what put that smile there and all he said was your name, couldn't get anything out of him then until this morning. So... How's the wooing going?"

"Don't you have to wait until gifts are shown before asking?"

"Have you had any yet?"

"This morning I got my first gift."

"What was it?"

Merlin blushed at remembering the coin. "I'm not saying."

Gwaine smirked at the blush that stained Merlin's cheeks. "Is it a sex toy?"

"Gwaine! No it wasn't."

"Then what was it?"

"I am not saying."

"I will find out."

"How? Merlin won't tell you and neither will I."

Merlin and Gwaine looked up and saw Arthur walking towards them with a smile on his face. He handed Merlin a single dark pink rose and turned and walked away.

"A dark pink one? Why not a red rose?" Gwaine asked.

"Gwaine a dark pink rose means 'Thank you.'"

"Why is he thanking you?"

"Because I said yes to him wanting to woo me." Merlin smelled the rose and smiled before heading to class.

* * *

It was halfway through the lesson when someone knocked on the door and walked in before the Professor could ask who it was. "Is there a Merlin Emrys in this class?"

Merlin cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm Merlin Emrys. Is there a problem?"

"None at all." The man cleared his throat before speaking. "Merlin Emrys. My heart has its mind made up and I am afraid it is you. Whatever you have got lined up, my heart has made its mind up, and if you can't be signed up this year, next year will do. My heart has its mind made up and I'm afraid it's you. My love always, Arthur Pendragon."

The man nodded to the Professor, apologising about interrupting his class before leaving. The Professor waited until the door was closed before facing the class. "Arthur if you like Merlin enough to be with him then that is good and if you want to do it properly and woo him all the more better, but not halfway through class."

"Yes Professor, sorry Merlin, you do look cute when you blush."

"Arthur Pendragon sit down."

Arthur smirked and sat down. Gwaine clapping him on the back. "You could have waited until after class mate."

"I could, but then I wouldn't have seen Merlin blush."

"What do you have planned next first it was something this morning, which I will find out about, then it was the rose and now the poem what next?"

"I don't know, but I will think of something."

* * *

When Merlin got into his granddad's later that day he found himself frowning at the old man as he was laughing a little. "What's tickled you granddad?"

"Embarrassment isn't nice is it laddie."

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Gwaine rang me. I thought Arthur was going to woo you, not embarrass you."

"He is. I got this today from him." he said showing his granddad the dark pink rose. "And it wasn't embarrassing as such, I am just not used to everyone looking at me."

Dragoon laughed before pulling away, his grandson turning redder the harder he laughed.

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter six up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? x**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**_

_**Summary: Finding out he was being used a heartbroken Merlin moves out of Uni and goes to live with his granddad Dragoon, leaving Arthur behind who didn't really realise what he got until he lost it. Determined to win not only Merlin back but his heart and trust as well Arthur learns it is not just Merlin he has to win over.**_

_**This story has twelve chapters. A chapter a day :)**_

_**This story is for and dedicated to ForeverCullen as a thank you. I suffer with panic attacks and she always managed to keep me calm by typing to me, keeping me calm. Thank you xx**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale. AU**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

It was 9 o'clock in the morning when Dragoon opened the door, ready to snap, "any idea what time it is idiot? Some of us are not as young as we would like to be and do need our sleep." the young man at the door opened his mouth to say something when Dragoon lifted his hand up, pointing a finger at him. "Ah! And don't dare say something about how soon I should be getting all the sleep I need otherwise I shall -"

"Granddad, must you insult everyone who rings your doorbell?" Merlin asked, pulling his top down. "Sorry about him."

Dragoon lifted his hand up and hit Merlin round the back of the head. "Don't apologise for me laddie. I see you have roses there." Dragoon moved forwards, stepping outside, making the delivery man step back. "Haven't pinched them from my garden have you?"

"Granddad please, go on inside and put the kettle on, I will be there in a minute."

When Dragoon went back inside, scrunching his face up at the delivery man before going back inside, Merlin turned and gave him a smile. "Sorry again."

"That's okay. Um, Merlin Emrys?"

Merlin sighed. "That's me."

"I hope your granddad doesn't mind but I will be making several trips to my van and back I have seven dozen roses here."

"Seven? All for me?"

"Yes. Along with this card here."

Merlin took the card from the man and smiled at the note. _"'Seven_ _dozen_ _roses. A rose for each month I have known you. A dozen as twelve months in a year. Seven dozen as seven years I have had the pleasure of knowing you for. Arthur. X.'_ Puke."

Merlin looked over his shoulder to see his granddad there, his chin resting on his shoulder. "They say it is rude to read over someone's shoulder."

"I do a lot of rude things. You are softening laddie, too soon if you ask me but how I know you are you have lasted longer than I thought you would."

"I am granddad. I mean I want to stay mad at him as he did hurt me but he is making it very difficult." Merlin explained as he stood and watched the delivery man walk in and out of the house, with the flowers.

Dragoon looked closely at the roses. "Let's see what we have here then. Yellow with red tip is friendship, falling in love. Orange, desire and enthusiasm. Lavender, love at first sight. Light Pink, sweetness. Deep Burgundy, unconscious beauty. Red, love and Yellow which is joy."

"Thank you granddad, you do know your roses."

"And so should you laddie, I have told you about them countless of times. Well I better get some vases out to put these in, good job I have plenty, have to allow them to breathe after all."

Merlin grinned and shook his head at his granddad who picked some of the roses and headed to the kitchen. He took his phone out of his pocket and began pressing buttons.

* * *

Arthur was sat at his desk in his dorm room and growled in frustration, scrunching the paper up and throwing it across the room, his paper was due in Monday and he was nowhere near finishing, in fact he hadn't even started it.

He ran his hands through his has, making it more messier, he placed his face in his hands and sighed when his phone beeped indicating he had a message. He picked his phone up and gasped when he saw who the text was from. Merlin. He opened the text and smiled at the message. _'Thank you Arthur, they are beautiful, all eighty four of them :)'_

Arthur stood up and hurried over to Lancelot and shook him awake. "Hey mate he got the roses and text me and thanked me."

"Muh, who got what roses?" he asked, mumbling as he sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"I sent Merlin seven dozen different colour roses, each colour having a different meaning, a rose for each month a dozen for each year I have known him. Anyway he must have got them as he sent me a text thanking me."

"Arthur you woke me up for that? Arthur I have been up at six or earlier every morning this week and the first Saturday I get, free Saturday I get you wake me up before I wanted?"

"Sorry mate but I am happy."

"I can see that. But I am tired so I am going to go back to sleep." and with that, Lancelot dropped back, turned over and went back to sleep.

* * *

Monday morning came and Merlin walked into class and looked up to see Gwaine sat on his own. Where was Arthur? Merlin frowned as he sat down. He was just getting his books out when Gwaine sat down next to him. "Hey Merlin."

"Hey. Where's Arthur?"

"He isn't coming to this class today."

"Why?"

"Have you handed in the paper that was due today for this class?"

"You know me Gwaine I handed it in Friday, the day after we got it."

"Yes well since we have got it Arthur has been trying to get the paper done and has been trying; only to start again as he isn't happy with what he has done."

"He is stuck?"

"Yes. Me, Lancelot and Percival have offered to help but he told us no and that us helping him isn't right whatever that means."

"It means he only allows one person to help him. Me."

"Right then shall we begin?" The Professor said as he walked into the room.

Merlin stood up. "Merlin what are you -?"

"Sorry Professor, something has come up and I need to leave, it's urgent, I have handed in my paper though."

"I know you have Merlin. You may go."

"Thank you Professor." Merlin gathered his books and hurried from the room.

* * *

Arthur swore as he scrunched up yet another piece of paper and threw it." Fuck sake, come on."

"You know saying that isn't going to make the writing just appear."

Arthur turned in his chair and saw Merlin standing in his doorway, his bag on shoulder. "Economics always was a struggle for you."

"Still is. I was doing well until just recently. Just can't seem to concentrate that well."

Merlin closed the door behind him and got the chair from the other desk and sat next to Arthur, he took the book from Arthur and opened it to a certain page. "Right then..."

* * *

Almost an hour later Arthur burst into his Economics class, making the Professor jump. "My paper Professor."

"Arthur Pendragon you know my rules, all papers must be handed in before the class ends on the day it is due to be in."

"I know that Professor and I still have..." he looked at his watch. "Two minutes."

His Professor didn't look happy but took the paper. He told the class that was it and Gwaine jogged over to Arthur. "You were cutting it fine weren't you?"

"Yep. But I am glad I got it done. Where's Merlin?"

"He was here but he said an emergency came up and he had to go."

"Emergency what kind of an emergency?" Arthur asked, keeping one eye on the Professor who had packed up and just left. Arthur sighed. "Merlin came to me."

"He helped you write it?"

"No. He talked me through it and explained it to me and I got it done."

* * *

It was the following week when there was a fair on that the Uni did every year to raise money for others. The students could either go and give what they could or they could help out. Every year him and Merlin would go together and have a laugh and spend what they could to help.

This year it was to seem strange as Arthur would be going alone and meeting everyone there. When he got there he saw a few from Uni had volunteered to help, well, all except one, Valiant was sat on a plank, his arms folded whilst people tried to hit the target to dunk him in the water. From how he looked, Arthur could tell he wasn't doing this voluntarily.

As Arthur got further into the fair he saw Gwaine with Percival on the twister, Gwaine looking very happy in Percival's arms. Arthur stopped when he saw Leon behind one of the stalls, handing him a bow and arrow. "Want to see if you can hit the targets to win a prize?"

"It's not a question of 'if I can' Leon." Arthur said as he paid his money and took the bow and arrow off his friend. "What have I got to do?"

"You get three arrows. You need two out of three perfect bulls eyes. I will take out each arrow after you fire."

"Okay." Arthur scored three perfect bulls eyes.

"What do you want Arthur?"

"That." he said, pointing at a big soft toy.

"Hey Arthur. Like your toy." Lancelot said as he jogged over to him.

"It's for Merlin. What's up?"

"I, that is, we, need your help."

"We is?"

"Me and Gwen. Gwen is doing the kissing booth and they are some who prefer the same sex so we were wondering if you..."

"I would let boys kiss me?"

"Please Arthur. Merlin is here somewhere. I bet he will come to you. He goes to the kissing booth every year."

"If that's the case then he will go to Gwen and not me." Arthur sighed and looked at his friend. "Fine."

"Thank you Arthur."

After half hour at the kissing booth, Arthur walked over to Lancelot. "I didn't know there were that many gay students at Uni Lancelot."

"I didn't Arthur, but I got asking a apparently there are quite a few scared to come out but seeing you that you are letting males kiss you that you are gay also, so they have decided to come out."

"Yes but Lancelot I love Merlin and only Merlin. I want to kiss him and only him." Arthur said, neither of them noticing a certain brunet smiling at what he heard.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Arthur was leaning on his elbows, playing on a game on his phone when Lancelot called over. "Arthur. You have another student who wants a kiss."

"Has he paid?" Arthur called back, not taking his eyes from his phone.

"I have."

Arthur looked up and gasped. "Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur. So? Do I get my kiss?"

"With me being this side of the booth it is me who decides how long the kiss is for and what kind of kiss. I will leave that up to you Merlin."

Merlin smiled and slowly moved forwards and placed his lips on Arthur's, staying there for a few seconds before pulling away. "Thank you Arthur." he said, smiling.

"Merlin will you go on a date with me please?"

Merlin stood and thought for a few minutes before... "Yes."

Arthur sighed with relief. "Thank you. I won this for you." Arthur bent down and picked up the big cuddly toy.

Merlin laughed as he took it. "A dragon?"

"Yes. Can I pick you up at noon tomorrow?"

"You can." Merlin leaned forwards and placed a small kiss on the blond's cheek. "Thank you for the toy Arthur."

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter seven up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? x**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**_

_**Summary: Finding out he was being used a heartbroken Merlin moves out of Uni and goes to live with his granddad Dragoon, leaving Arthur behind who didn't really realise what he got until he lost it. Determined to win not only Merlin back but his heart and trust as well Arthur learns it is not just Merlin he has to win over.**_

_**This story has twelve chapters. A chapter a day :)**_

_**This story is for and dedicated to ForeverCullen as a thank you. I suffer with panic attacks and she always managed to keep me calm by typing to me, keeping me calm. Thank you xx**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale. AU**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

The next day five minutes to noon, Arthur knocked on the door in front of him and hoped with all he had that it wouldn't be Dragoon who answered. The door opened and Arthur felt his jaw drop as Merlin answered the door wearing nothing but a towel.

"Muh... Sorry if I am early."

"No it's alright Arthur, come in."

Arthur walked in and stood behind Merlin when Dragoon walked out of the kitchen, his face scrunched up as he looked Arthur up and down in disgust.

"I would be ready Arthur but granddad found out that we have a date and hid all of my clothes."

"It's too soon laddie. Who's to say he is just doing this for him to walk all over you again?"

"Because I won't let him granddad."

"I won't do that to Merlin. I love him."

"Oh how romantic." Dragoon answered sarcastically.

"Granddad remember what you said to me when I got the coin from Arthur?"

"I do and I stand by that but I still think that it is too soon."

"Well I don't. You either give me my clothes or I walk to Arthur's car like this where he will drive me to the Uni so I can wear some of his clothes."

"In the drawers in the garage." Dragoon growled.

"I think I will wait in the car for you Merlin whilst you get dressed."

"Why? You will be safe here with granddad."

"No he won't."

"I'll wait in the car Merlin."

Merlin sighed and looked at his granddad when Arthur left. "Can't you at least behave granddad, just for once."

"No."

* * *

Arthur looked up when he heard the door close and saw Merlin walking towards him. He stepped aside and opened the door for him.

"Where are we going then Arthur?"

"Somewhere I know you will like."

Merlin laughed and fiddled with the buttons on the radio of Arthur's car. "Oh I love this song." he said as he started to dance as best he could whilst sitting.

"I can tell." Arthur replied, not being able to stop a laugh as he saw Merlin at the side of him, smile on his face, his eyes closed, those lips parting every now and then to mime the words to the song.

"I could just kiss those lips of yours Merlin."

Merlin stopped and looked at Arthur. "Depending on how I enjoy this date you might be able to do that."

* * *

Arthur finally stopped the car and Merlin looked around at where they were. "Arthur you remembered." he beamed as he got out of the car and hurried on up the bank. Arthur could only smile as he opened the boot of his car and took out the picnic basket and blanket.

When Arthur walked up the bank he saw Merlin stood near a certain tree, he looked around and saw the park not far from Merlin empty. "Just the tree I was hoping we would sit under." Arthur said as he got closer to Merlin.

Merlin ran his hand over the tree where he and Arthur carved in their names when they first became friends. "After we have some food I would like to go on the park."

"Of course. I can beat you on the swings and go higher than you like when we first became friends." Arthur boasted.

"You were never higher than me. I always won."

"Only when I let you win."

"Oh yeah? Alright then Pendragon I bet you I can go higher than you."

"Oh? And what do I get if you don't?"

"What do you want?"

"Your lips on mine."

"Deal."

Arthur laughed and set the blanket out before helping Merlin sit down and spread the food out. Laying on their sides, facing each other propped up on their elbows they faced each other. "All of my favourite food is here."

"Of course it is Merlin. Anything for you."

"Thank you."

* * *

They spent the rest of their time eating the food in comfortable silence, stealing glances at each other and smiling every now and then. When Arthur reached out for the last strawberry he felt a hand touch his, seeing that Merlin wanted the last strawberry also. He took a small bite before feeding the rest to Merlin.

Merlin took the strawberry with a bite and closed his mouth at the taste, licking the juice from his lips, not realising that Arthur's eyes were glued to his movements. It wasn't until Arthur cleared his throat and moved a certain way that Merlin realised what was wrong with Arthur. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Merlin. You can't help the effect you have on me."

"I never used to have this effect on you." Merlin whispered as he dropped his head.

Arthur placed his finger under Merlin's chin and lifted his head up and looked into his blue eyes. "I am sorry I was blind for so long. You don't know how much I hate myself for hurting you so much. I still hate myself for what I have done. Merlin I am sorry. Sorry for hurting you, putting you through all of this. It took me losing you to see what I always had."

"And what was that?"

"You Merlin. I always thought I was straight, always believed it. I never realised how deep my feelings ran for you until I thought I lost you. I took you for granted too much and I hate that me hurting you and nearly losing you took me to see everything clearer. Merlin I love you so much. I will wait forever if needs be for you to feel that you can be comfortable with me the way you was before all of this happened. I am just thankful you have let me speak with you, be near you, allow me to date you... kiss you."

"I don't want you to hate yourself Arthur as I no longer hate you. Yes I still hurt a little, when I first heard you say those words it felt like there was a hole in my heart, but now, being wooed by you, talking to you again, being near you, knowing you are being honest with me, that hole is healing. It feels as if my heart is becoming whole again. I know when it does I will no longer hurt. I do love you Arthur, but it will -"

"Take time. I know. For you Merlin I will wait always."

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur on the lips before standing up. "Come on then. We have a bet as to who can swing the highest."

* * *

Arthur jumped off his swing whilst still in the air and laughed. "Told you I can swing higher."

Merlin laughed and stopped his swing before standing. "You're like a big kid aren't you."

"Sometimes. Now I believe that you owe me a kiss."

Merlin slowly walked over to Arthur and stopped when their lips were centimetres apart. "And you will get your kiss at the end of the date." he whispered, laughing at Arthur's face as he stepped back.

"Then I better kiss you in the car when I drop you off."

"Oh no Arthur. You kiss me when you walk me to the door or you don't get a kiss."

"That's not fair, your granddad."

"Can scowl all he likes." Merlin took Arthur's hand in his, "let's get back to the car." Merlin looked up at the sky. "Before it rains."

* * *

Arthur got out of his car and ran around the other side, opening the door for Merlin. "Will you walk me to the door then Arthur?"

"Where's your granddad?"

Merlin laughed. "Safe inside."

"He's looking through the window."

Merlin turned and saw his granddad looking through the kitchen window and waved before turning back to Arthur. "Don't tell me that my granddad is going to stop you from kissing me at the door."

"Of course not." Arthur said, but he stayed behind Merlin as he walked to the door, stepping back when it opened. "Why have you brought him back here?" Dragoon said.

"He is dropping me off granddad."

"Well he has done that. He can go now."

Merlin shook his head and smiled. "I will be inside in a minute granddad."

Dragoon narrowed his eyes and looked at Arthur before stepping back and closing the door behind him.

"See? He didn't do anything." Merlin reached out and took Arthur's hand, pulling him closer. "Thank you for the date Arthur. I had a fantastic time. Thank you."

"You are more than welcome Merlin. I hope we can do it again."

"That we can." Merlin moved forwards and buried the fingers on his right hand in Arthur's hair as they joined lips, Merlin pushing his lips harder against Arthur's as he stuck his tongue out, licking Arthur's bottom lip and thrust his tongue inside, allowing Arthur to suck on his tongue before pulling away.

"Thank you Arthur."

"No Merlin. Thank you."

Merlin waited until Arthur drove away before walking inside; as soon as the door closed Dragoon was in his personal space. "Did you use tongues?"

"Granddad!"

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"You are forgiving him."

"I am."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes granddad."

"Then he better not hurt you again."

"Do you have to scare him every time though?"

"Yes. It's funny I think." and with a smile on his face he turned and walked away from his grandson.

* * *

Arthur moaned when his mobile rang. First day back at Uni and he had a lie in as he didn't have any classes until ten. He opened his eyes and glared at the clock when it told him it was only half past seven. Who the fuck was ringing him so early?

Arthur leaned over with his arm and picked his phone up, sitting up straight in bed when he saw who the caller was: Merlin.

"Merlin? Are you alright?"

"Sorry to be calling so early but I need a favour if I may?"

"Of course Merlin anything."

"Granddad's car won't start and I have a lecture in thirty minutes."

"I'll be there in ten."

Arthur jumped out of bed and ran to the door, Lancelot's voice stopping him. "Plan on going out in your boxer briefs? Get some clothes on." he mumbled.

* * *

Arthur knocked on the door and smiled when Merlin answered. "Thank you for this Arthur. I'll just get my things."

Dragoon stepped forwards, his eyes narrowing when he looked at Arthur. "There was nothing wrong with my car yesterday evening when I last used it."

"I know."

"What have you done?"

"I have done nothing."

"But someone else has?"

"I will get my friend Percival to come and have a look, it is what he is excellent at, he knows cars inside out."

"Thank you Arthur." Merlin said as hugged his granddad bye and hurried to Arthur's car.

"Sneaky bastard." Dragoon mumbled as he watched Arthur and his grandson drive off.

* * *

"Thank you Arthur."

"I have a confession to make Merlin."

"Oh?"

"I know why your granddad's car wouldn't start."

"You do?"

"I kind of asked Percival to do something so it wouldn't start and then hoped that I could take you, but he said he couldn't do it towards the end of the week. I'm sorry Merlin."

Merlin laughed a little. "As long as Percival can fix what he has done before my granddad does his shopping at dinner I'll forgive you for that."

"Thank you."

Arthur came to a stop outside the Uni and locked his car up when they both got out. "Thank you Arthur." Merlin said and then surprised the blond with a kiss on the cheek before hurrying off.

When Merlin disappeared from Arthur's view, the blond took his phone out and rang Percival.

* * *

Percival went to grab his phone but Gwaine beat him to it. "Ignore it. It's only Arthur."

"I am not ignoring it now pass me my phone."

"No." Gwaine laughed and jumped from the bed, not caring that he didn't have a stitch of clothing on.

Percival threw the covers back and stood up. "Gwaine."

"No. We haven't got any classes till this afternoon, you are all mine until then. Is it wrong of me to want you all to myself?"

Percival looked at his boyfriend and sighed. "No. No it isn't." he walked over to the brunet and wrapped his arms around him, lifting him slowly to join lips.

Gwaine wrapped his arms around Percival's neck, his hands going slack and dropping the phone.

Percival kept a tight hold of Gwaine in his left arm and moved his right hand behind him, catching the phone as Gwaine dropped it then placed his boyfriend on the ground and flipped his phone up. "Hello Arthur?"

_"Percival? You alright. Didn't think you were going to answer."_

"Gwaine."

_"Oh right. Listen thank you for helping me with Dragoon's car but it needs fixing before he does his shopping at dinner."_

"I'll go round there now."

_"Cheers mate."_

"Percival that was sneaky."

"I learnt from you."

"I wanted to spend all morning in bed with you."

"Gwaine we have spent the last two days in bed."

"No we haven't. You went out yesterday evening."

"As a favour to Arthur. I was only gone half hour." Percival started to get some clothes. "Look it's nearly eight. I will be back for just after nine and haven't got classes until dinner, when I get back we can still have a few hours in bed."

Gwaine walked over to Percival's bed and got in it. "Then I shall be waiting for your return."

Percival laughed and kissed Gwaine before leaving.

* * *

Dragoon opened his door and looked up. "Get a stiff neck staring at you too long. What's your name and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Percival, close friend of Arthur and Merlin's, boyfriend of Gwaine and here to fix your car."

"You go out with Gwaine? You poor bastard."

Percival laughed. "I love him."

"Well they do say love is blind. My grandson has proved that by loving that fool."

"I really wouldn't judge Arthur before you get to know him. I was in a dark place but he helped me, with his help I found Gwaine and I have never been so happy."

"You saying I should get to know the man who broke my grandson's heart?"

"Yes. And maybe then you will see why he stole it in the first place."

"Car is the blue one. I will bring you a cup of tea."

"Milk and two sugars thank you." Percival smiled before turning and heading to Dragoon's car.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter eight up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? x**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**_

_**Summary: Finding out he was being used a heartbroken Merlin moves out of Uni and goes to live with his granddad Dragoon, leaving Arthur behind who didn't really realise what he got until he lost it. Determined to win not only Merlin back but his heart and trust as well Arthur learns it is not just Merlin he has to win over.**_

_**This story has twelve chapters. A chapter a day :)**_

_**This story is for and dedicated to ForeverCullen as a thank you. I suffer with panic attacks and she always managed to keep me calm by typing to me, keeping me calm. Thank you xx**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale. AU**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

Dragoon walked out of his house a cup of hot tea in each hand. "Here you go laddie."

Percival stood up from where he was bent over the car and took his tea, smiling in thanks. "How long you been with Gwaine then?"

"I have known him since I was nineteen; we got together about six months later."

"Who got you out of this dark place if I may ask?"

"Both Gwaine and Arthur. Arthur found me slowly coaxed me until I was talking again, he introduced me to Gwaine when he noticed how I watched him, Arthur explained to Gwaine how I was and it was Gwaine more than Arthur that got me back to who you see today, back to who I used to be."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to laddie."

"No it's okay." Percival took a deep breath as he leaned against the car. "When I was seventeen I boxed a lot. I come from a poor family; I have three younger sisters and a younger brother. Mum used to cook what she could and share it among my brother and sisters, if they left any then me, mum and dad would eat what they left, but nine times out of ten they would clear their plate."

"I know how that is laddie as I have lived it."

"I went running one day and someone spotted me and asked if I would be interested in boxing. I was going to turn it down but he told me the pay was good and I wanted the money for my family so I accepted. For just over a year I turned my family around, all of us sat down to a meal every night, mum was clever though, over half of what I got in boxing she put away in a bank, she said we managed all this time so we will be fine."

Percival walked over to Dragoon and sat down on the bench beside him. "Dad has a better job now and with the kids being at school mum has a job which fit school hours. Anyway, weeks before my nineteenth I had a match on, the guy I was fighting had never lost a match, there was a lot of money riding on it, three minutes in I swung with my fist. He was dead as soon as he hit the floor, he was twenty one."

"Oh laddie I am sorry."

"I didn't want the money; I gave it to his family. That night I threw my boxing gloves out and I haven't raised my fists since, people say that I wasn't to blame and that what happened can happen as it is a dangerous sport, that doesn't stop me blaming myself though."

Dragoon stood up and clapped the strong man on the shoulder. "You shouldn't blame yourself laddie. What happened was an accident, nothing more, nothing less. The man you fought knew the consequences and the dangers of what could happen when he stepped into the ring just like you did."

Dragoon picked up Percival untouched and cold tea. "I'll make us a fresh one laddie."

* * *

Gwaine sat up when his phone rang. "That better be you Percival telling me you are on your way back." Looking at his phone he saw it was Dragoon. "Hello? Is everything alright?"

_"I don't think so laddie, Percival has been talking to me, telling me how you met, he has told me everything Gwaine about how he used to box, for the last ten minutes he hasn't moved, he is just sitting staring at nothing."_

"Fuck. I'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

Dragoon looked out of his window and saw Gwaine and Arthur get out of the car and hurry over to Percival, he watched as Gwaine sat next to Percival on the bench and Arthur crouched in front of him, he watched Arthur more than Gwaine, watched how he talked to him, a hand at the back of his head, watching as Percival took a breath and nodded, Arthur standing up and pulling Percival up with him, giving him a friendly hug before Gwaine took Percival's hand, placing it over his heart, smiling and saying something to him that had Percival smiling before Gwaine hugged him and kissed him.

Gwaine pulled back from Percival. "Let's get this car done yeah?"

"I finished it just as Dragoon brought my tea out."

"Is Dragoon inside?" Arthur asked.

At Percival's nod, Arthur smiled. "I will let him know his car is done and we will be heading back."

"With no Merlin to hide behind? You're brave aren't you?" Gwaine said, laughing, Percival laughing a little.

"I am only going to tell him his car is done." Arthur said as he walked over to the house.

Gwaine and Percival watched as Dragoon answered the door and after a few seconds Arthur went inside, Dragoon shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"Don't look so nervous boy."

"Can you blame me Mister Emrys?"

"No. I asked you in as I watched you out there with Percival; it was my fault as I asked when he was telling me not to judge you as you helped bring him out of a dark place he was in. I asked what dark place and I shouldn't have. Seeing you with him, how you was, got him talking has got me thinking."

"About?"

"Despite you breaking my grandson's heart, which you are now slowly mending, there is a side to you I refuse to believe in until I saw it just now."

"So you are going to be nice to me now?"

"Don't push it. All I am saying is I will be watching you."

"When?"

"Whenever I like. You can go now."

Arthur nodded and left the house, walking over to Gwaine and Percival who were waiting by the car. "What was that about mate? I was going to give it another two minutes." Gwaine said.

"He just told me that he saw me with Percival and has seen a side of me he refused to believe in and that he will be watching me." Arthur answered as he got in the car.

"And he will as well. Dragoon can watch you even in Uni and you wouldn't know." Gwaine said.

* * *

Merlin came out of class and saw Gwaine leading Percival back to their dorm. Arthur walking with them and stopping to watch them carry on.

"Arthur what's happened?"

"Percival went to fix your granddad's car, he was trying to talk your granddad round about me, saying I got him out of his dark place, your granddad asked and Percival told him about it, he went silent, just stared at nothing, your granddad rang Gwaine and we were there within ten minutes. Your granddad asked me in and told me he watched as we got Percival back. He said he saw a side in me he refused to believe in and that he will be watching me."

"Is he alright?"

Arthur smiled and put his arm around Merlin. "He will be. Sorry." he added when he realised what he done and took his arm back.

"Drop it and you will be."

"You mean?"

"Whilst we are just standing then yes."

Arthur laughed and put his arm back around him. "Thank you." he said, kissing him on the cheek.

"You know the saying 'don't try and run before you can walk' Arthur?"

"Yes and sorry, no kissing unless you say or start it and arm around you when we are standing."

Merlin smiled. "Hand holding when walking as well is alright."

"Hand holding whilst walking, arm around you whilst still. Merlin if I asked you for a second date what would you say?"

"I would say ask and find out."

"Merlin will you go on a second date with me?"

"Yes."

"Friday evening?"

"Time?"

"Seven o'clock. I will pick you up."

"It's a date." Merlin smiled, laughing when Arthur thanked him and then kissed him before hurrying back to his dorm, saying he had to get ready for class.

* * *

Wednesday afternoon Dragoon opened his door and saw Arthur stood there. "Merlin is not here."

"I know. That is why I am here. I am taking Merlin on our second date on Friday and I need his swimming shorts."

"Why would you want them, I thought you knew Merlin why would you -"

"I promised him long ago that I would teach him to swim, make him unafraid of the water, knowing he will be safe as I will be with him. Please Mister Emrys."

Dragoon sighed and looked at Arthur closely before walking inside, telling Arthur to come in and wait by the door. He came back moments later with Merlin's swimming shorts. "You better not hurt him or force him to do what he doesn't want to do; you take your time with him."

"I will. Thank you."

* * *

"So where are we going on Friday?"

Arthur was in his last class of the day on Wednesday when Merlin surprised him by sitting next to him again like he used to be. "You're sitting next to me again."

"That I am. So. Where are you taking me on Friday?"

"You will find out when I take us there."

"Tell me and I will give you a kiss."

"Oh that's not fair."

Merlin laughed. "So tell me."

"Sorry Merlin, no. You want to be wooed and surprised don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then stop asking questions." Arthur said as he put his arm around Merlin.

"Arthur..."

"You said holding hands when walking and arm around you when still; we are both still so arm stays where it is."

Merlin rolled his eyes but didn't object to Arthur keeping his arm where it was. Merlin looked down and saw Gwaine and Percival walk in, Percival's arm around Gwaine, kissing the side of the brunet's head as they both took their place, a few rows down from them.

"Merlin?"

"Arthur?"

"What are we?"

Merlin turned to look at Arthur. "What do you mean?"

"Well Gwaine and Percival are boyfriends and..."

"We Arthur are friends who are in love and taking it slowly by going on dates. I will let you know when I am ready Arthur."

Arthur took his arm back. "Sorry Merlin. I didn't mean to push. I shouldn't have asked."

Merlin picked up the blond's arm and put it back around him again. "You didn't push Arthur. I understand you wanting to know where we stand."

"You said we are two people in love."

"Yes?" Merlin asked, turning to see Arthur with a smug look on his face.

"Who is it that you love then Merlin?"

"A dollophead." he answered, laughing quietly at the look on Arthur's face before paying attention.

* * *

When the Professor ended the lesson and left with most of the class following, Merlin stayed where he was and began to write things down, Arthur staying with him, not being able to help but kiss the side of Merlin's head every now and then.

Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin's temple. "Is this okay?"

"I would push you away if it wasn't. But kissing with lips..."

"You choose when and where. I know."

"Oh well doesn't this look... what's the word? Oh yes. Sickening."

Both Arthur and Merlin looked up to see Valiant stood there, Cenred behind him, laughing.

"Watch out, wanker alert." Arthur said quietly to Merlin making him laugh and Valiant snarl. "What do you want Valiant?" he asked.

"I want nothing from you two."

"Then why are you here?"

"I got bored and thought of something to cheer me up and that's lanky here, I always knew he was a freak, but now you, it seems to be catching. We better keep our distances Cenred... Cenred?" when he got no answer from his mate he turned to see Percival stood there with Gwaine.

"Cenred had a sudden urge to go for a run." Percival said. "Might I suggest you do the same?" he asked, cracking his knuckles.

Valiant said nothing but walked away.

"Percival were you going to do something?" Merlin asked.

"No. But me cracking my knuckles makes him think that I was." he said, laughing along with Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine.

"I would love for granddad to meet Valiant." Merlin said, not seeing a certain look Gwaine got with those words.

* * *

"What do you want scruffy?" were the first words out of Dragoon's mouth when he saw Gwaine whilst out shopping.

"To give you something that you said you wanted a while ago."

"What are you on about?"

"Remember when you had dinner at Arthur's a few weeks back? You heard that Valiant bullied Merlin? Well he started again today and after Percival got rid of him your grandson said he would love for you to meet him."

"I'd like to meet the bastard as well. Don't know what he looks like though."

Gwaine smirked and took a book out of his bag.

"What's this scruffy?"

"It's a book about Uni, photos of all the students who attend, those who live there and those who don't. Valiant does live there and... That is Valiant." he said, pointing to a picture in the book.

Dragoon hugged him. "Thank you laddie. Not a word to anyone, except Percival, I imagine you don't keep secrets from him."

"No."

"Thank you laddie, now back to Uni."

* * *

Gwaine had only just walked into his dorm when Percival was on him. "Where have you been?"

"To see Dragoon."

"Why?"

"Merlin said he would love for Dragoon to meet Valiant so..."

"You have shown Dragoon what Valiant looks like haven't you."

"I have. Sorry I guess I didn't think."

"No. But I love you anyway. Besides, I would love to see what Merlin's granddad will do."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter nine up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? x**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**_

_**Summary: Finding out he was being used a heartbroken Merlin moves out of Uni and goes to live with his granddad Dragoon, leaving Arthur behind who didn't really realise what he got until he lost it. Determined to win not only Merlin back but his heart and trust as well Arthur learns it is not just Merlin he has to win over.**_

_**This story has twelve chapters. A chapter a day :)**_

_**This story is for and dedicated to ForeverCullen as a thank you. I suffer with panic attacks and she always managed to keep me calm by typing to me, keeping me calm. Thank you xx**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale. AU**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

It was the day of Arthur and Merlin's second date and after getting everything ready and in his car, Arthur drove to Dragoon's and knocked on the door only for Dragoon to answer. "Second date?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You be careful with him Arthur. I mean it."

"You called me by my name."

"It won't last if you hurt him, you go steady with him tonight because if you don't I shall know. And don't force him."

"I won't. You have my word."

Dragoon looked at Arthur before looking over his shoulder. "Merlin. Love boy is here."

"Granddad!" Merlin said as he came hurrying out of the kitchen. "Sorry about him."

"Don't apologise for me boy. Go and enjoy yourself. I won't wait up, old man you know, need my sleep."

* * *

Merlin got out of the car and looked where he was before looking at Arthur. "Our second date is the beach?"

"Our second date Merlin is the sea."

"No Arthur. I can't."

"You can Merlin." Arthur hurried around to the other side of the car and took Merlin's face in his hands. "Look at me Merlin... Look at me."

Merlin slowly looked up to face Arthur. "A long time ago I promised you that I would get you swimming again. I'm sorry I never kept that promise. But I am trying now, walk into the sea with me, learn to swim again with me, we will go as slow as you like and I will not let go of you and you can decide when to stop. As soon as you say stop then I will get you out. Please Merlin."

"I don't have my swimming shorts."

"I have them; your granddad gave them me when I asked him for them the other day."

"You went to see my granddad? Alone?"

"Brave aren't I?"

Merlin laughed. "Well I bought the swimming shorts when you promised two years ago; let's see if they still fit."

Arthur beamed and kissed Merlin's forehead before hurrying to the back of his car, lifting the boot up and getting a bag out. He handed Merlin his swimming shorts and got his own out of the bag.

"Arthur what are you doing?" Merlin asked as he watched Arthur take off his top before undoing his jeans, kicking off his trainers as he pulled his jeans down along with his boxer briefs.

"I'm changing. No one is around." he said, smiling when he noticed Merlin eyes glued to his cock that was hardening under the brunet's gaze.

"Your turn Merlin. I can turn my back if you like."

Merlin swallowed and finally looked up. "Sorry."

"What for?"

"For staring."

"Don't be. Are you going to change?"

Merlin nodded and started to strip. "Oh fuck Merlin." Arthur groaned as he saw Merlin's cock for the first time. "Cover yourself up Merlin or I will jump on you."

Merlin smiled and pulled his swimming shorts up and moved forwards, kissing Arthur gently. "Come on then." he said, taking the blond's hand.

* * *

When they reached the sea Merlin stopped and stared. "It'll be okay Merlin. Trust me. I won't let you go."

Merlin took a deep breath and nodded as he slowly walked into the sea, not loosening his grip on Arthur's hand. "Oh it's cold."

"It is when you first step in. Come on."

They both slowly walked further in, Arthur's hand leaving Merlin's for his arm to go around his waist. "That's it Merlin. Now I want to show you something. I am going to keep my arm around your back and I want you to slowly let your legs drift up, just relax yourself."

Merlin took a deep breath and relaxed as best he could, all the while Arthur was lifting Merlin up, soon it was like Merlin was floating. "Take a deep breath Merlin, think of a happy place and relax, just relax... do you trust me?"

"With my life."

Arthur sighed. "Keep that thought that is relaxing you."

Merlin did as he was told and felt Arthur slowly moved his arms from under him and couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face, he was floating, on his own. "Arthur I'm floating, on my own." he laughed.

"Yes you are, and now back on your feet." Arthur stepped forwards and held Merlin tightly, helping until he was standing again.

"Arthur what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Arthur your face gives you away, what's wrong?"

Arthur sighed. "You can trust me with your life but I hate that you cannot trust me with your heart."

Merlin reached up and cupped the blond's face. "Arthur I do trust you with my life and as for my heart, I am slowly getting there. I love you Arthur and that is never going to change, you loving me and showing me is building that trust back up again."

"When will you trust me with your heart again?"

"When I am ready to move back into Uni. When I move back I trust you not only with my life but with my heart it will be then that you will never be able to get rid of me. You will be stuck with me forever."

Arthur smiled. "I will count the days until then."

Merlin kissed him before stepping back. "What next?"

"Hold on tightly to my hands, as I walk back." As Arthur slowly started to walk back, Merlin again felt his legs go up and started to kick his feet.

* * *

After another twenty minutes they both walked out of the sea and hurried to the car, getting the towels out of the bag and wrapping them around them. "You're shivering Merlin."

"Still cold."

Arthur walked forwards and opened his arms, wrapping them and his towel around Merlin. "I'll keep you warm."

"Thought you might."

"Let's get in the car, I'll put the heater on."

After they had finally got dry and dressed Arthur turned to Merlin as he turned the engine on. "Fancy some chips?"

Merlin laughed. "Please."

Seeing as Dragoon's house was only down the road from the chip shop, Arthur decided to leave his car parked there and walk Merlin back, eating their chips as they went, Arthur holding the bag of chips and Merlin helping himself every now and then to one, by the time they reached the door the bag was empty, Merlin smiled as he took it off Arthur. "I'll put it in the bin. Can we do this again Arthur? I want to swim again."

"Of course we can Merlin, whenever you want just say and we can go. I bet it's just to see a wet and nearly naked me really isn't it."

"Oh you caught me out." Merlin smiled, playing along.

"Can we have a third date?"

"Of course. I will look forward to our next one." Merlin said as he moved forwards, sliding his arms around Arthur's neck, his fingers threading through the blond locks as he captured Arthur's lips with his, inserting his tongue immediately.

Arthur moved his arms and secured them around Merlin's waist, not being able to stop his hands wandering downwards and cupping Merlin's arse in his hands. Smiling into the kiss when he heard Merlin moan.

Merlin pulled back and started to breathe heavily, trying to catch his breath. "Wow. Good night Arthur. See you at Uni Monday."

"I have a football match tomorrow, we are playing at home. Come and watch?"

"Always." Merlin smiled, kissing Arthur once more before walking inside.

* * *

The next morning Merlin asked his granddad if he could take him to the field opposite the Uni.

"Why?"

"There is a football match on. Arthur is playing and he asked me last night if I would go and watch him and I said I would."

"How did the date go?"

"Well. I went into the sea, asked Arthur if we could do it again. Thank you granddad."

"What for laddie?"

"For agreeing with Arthur and giving him my swimming shorts."

"You're welcome. Where do you change?"

"On the beach in front of each other."

"You showed him your cock on your second date?"

"Granddad! I saw his. It wasn't just me."

Dragoon started to think and knew there might be a chance this Valiant might be there. "I'll come and watch it with you. I can't remember last time I watched a football match."

"You say nothing to Arthur to embarrass him about last night granddad."

"Would I?"

"Yes." Merlin answered as he put his coat on. "You would."

* * *

When they got there they saw Arthur jogging up and down with Percival, Gwaine, Lancelot and Leon.

"Arthur's team in blue then?" Dragoon asked.

"Yes granddad."

"Oh who is that?"

Merlin looked to where his granddad was pointing and saw Valiant. "A wanker."

"Is he a bastard when playing?"

"He doesn't have to play to be that granddad he is that anyway."

"Oh one of them is he?"

"Yes."

Merlin stood and watched with Dragoon as Valiant went jogging over to Arthur who just waved at him smiling, beaming when Merlin waved back.

Valiant said something to Arthur who walked away to ignore him but Valiant grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Arthur ignore him." Merlin called.

Valiant looked over at Merlin before turning back to Arthur who looked mad. Gwaine moved behind Valiant and knelt down to tie his lace on his football boot.

"Arthur no." Merlin said quietly.

Dragoon, who knew what was coming, grinned. "Yes Arthur." he said.

Arthur did. He shoved Valiant in the chest who stumbled back and fell over Gwaine who then stood up, laughing with the others. Five minutes later the other team walked on and the game began.

* * *

Merlin couldn't help but laugh at his granddad, he really got carried away. He knew his granddad liked to swear, but he never heard him swear so much in such a short time. Every time the other team played dirty Dragoon would shout something that Merlin had never heard before.

"Granddad is that even a swear word?"

"Of course. This team that we are playing are dirty fuckers."

At half time Arthur jogged over to them both. "Enjoying the game Mr Emrys?"

"That I am laddie. These are dirty players; your team have done well to stop them from scoring so far."

"I know Valiant plays dirty but he is nothing to these."

"You haven't played this team before?"

"No Merlin."

"Score for me Arthur."

"I'll try." he smiled.

Twenty minutes into the game Arthur booted the ball, making it go in the top left hand corner of the goal. Merlin cheered, jumping up and down making Arthur jog over, kissing him quickly before jogging back into the middle of the pitch to carry on. If Arthur thought the other team played dirty that was nothing compared to how they were playing now, especially after Percival scored their second goal.

When the referee blew the whistle signalling full time, announcing that Arthur's team won Arthur was taken by surprise when Merlin pulled him from the hugs he was getting from his teammates and jumped up, Arthur catching him as Merlin whispered to Arthur. "Consider this our third date." before closing the gap between them.

* * *

The next day Dragoon was walking around the supermarket, pushing his small trolley that was half full, he just turned to go down another aisle when he saw Valiant. "Let's see how much of fucker you are." he mumbled as he saw the brute moving towards him, holding a pack of four lager cans in his left hand.

As Valiant got closer, Dragoon walked to the shelf and reached up. "Excuse me laddie." he said when Valiant was only a couple of feet away. "I don't suppose you could get that tin of sweet corn could you. I can't reach."

"No." Valiant snarled. "You can't reach then go without old man." he said as he carried on walking.

Dragoon growled and picked up an orange from his trolley. "I'll show you old man, bastard." he murmured as he threw the fruit hard, smiling when it made contact with the back of Valiant's head who lifted his hand up and held his head, turning to see Dragoon approach him. "Not bad for an 'old man' wouldn't you say." he said as he carried on walking.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter ten up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? x**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**_

_**Summary: Finding out he was being used a heartbroken Merlin moves out of Uni and goes to live with his granddad Dragoon, leaving Arthur behind who didn't really realise what he got until he lost it. Determined to win not only Merlin back but his heart and trust as well Arthur learns it is not just Merlin he has to win over.**_

_**This story has twelve chapters. A chapter a day :)**_

_**This story is for and dedicated to ForeverCullen as a thank you. I suffer with panic attacks and she always managed to keep me calm by typing to me, keeping me calm. Thank you xx**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale. AU**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

It was three days later when Gwaine woke up to being slapped on his bare arse. "Not too hard Percival, that hurts, besides I am still sore from last night. Want to kiss and make it better?"

"No thank you scruffy."

Gwaine lifted his head from where it was buried in the pillow and saw Dragoon stood there. "Dragoon? What are you doing here?"

"I want you to tell me the room Valiant is staying in."

"Why?"

"Because I have a plan. I need to know what room he is staying in, who he shares with and his lesson plan."

"He lives just down from here, number seven on the door and his lesson plan." Gwaine picked his up and handed it to the old man. "It is the same as mine."

Dragoon took it off him and began writing the lesson plan down. "Thank you laddie." he walked out of the room and Percival hurried in holding himself. "You chucked my naked boyfriend out?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Percival could have helped. He knows I have told you about Valiant."

"Well I didn't know that." Dragoon looked at Percival's muscles. "I used to have a body like that."

At that Gwaine burst out laughing, Percival trying not to laugh. "There is no way that is true." Gwaine said in between laughing and holding his sides.

"I am seventy two years old. A lot happens to the body in fifty years laddie, my guess is when you get to my age you will look worse than me."

Percival laughed. "I'll still love him."

"Love is blind." Dragoon mumbled before leaving.

* * *

Walking down the hall he stopped outside of number seven and knocked lightly on the door, when he got no answer he tried to open it and grinned when it opened, he poked his head inside and saw Valiant asleep in bed. Now he knew which bed he slept in he knew which side he kept his things.

Over the next week when Dragoon would drop Merlin off at Uni he would make to drive away but park up and follow his grandson inside, he would watch Merlin knock on the same door every morning and stand and wait thirty seconds before Arthur would walk out, kiss Merlin and then they would walk hand in hand to class. "You're getting there laddie." he said and then walked to where he knew Valiant slept, he stood and watched as Valiant and another lad left the room, laughing and shoving people who got in their way. "Bastards."

He was about to move towards the now empty dorm when a hand landed on his shoulder. Dragoon jumped forwards before whirling around to see Percival. "Are you alright?"

"How can you ask me that? You are not supposed to make people my age jump." he said, holding his chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Can I help you?"

"You might be able to laddie. Who does Valiant share with?"

"Cenred."

"Can you do me a favour laddie when I ask you in about two weeks?"

"If I can. What do you want me to do?"

"Get rid of Cenred for the morning. It won't be for another couple of weeks."

"I will."

Dragoon beamed, shaking Percival's hand making the strong man laugh.

When Percival left, promising not to tell anyone but Gwaine that he saw him, he let himself into Valiant's room and started to rummage through his clothes, when he found what he was looking for he held them up and grinned. "Perfect."

* * *

Later that day when Merlin finished Uni, Dragoon took them both home and stopped halfway up the path, their front door was slightly open. "Granddad did you lock up when you came to get me?"

"I always do laddie."

"Stay here granddad." Merlin said and slowly walked towards the house, he walked slowly and kicked the door open the rest of the way and made the woman who was stood there squeal. "Mum?" Merlin looked back to his granddad. "Its mum." he called out before hugging the woman in front of him.

"Hunith?" Dragoon asked as he walked into his house. "Where is my son?"

"Here pops."

Dragoon turned and hugged Balinor. "I didn't think you two would be back for another two weeks."

"I couldn't do it anymore. Leaving our home and son four months at a time I can't do that anymore. I quit my job and got a better one here. Uther called in a favour and I am working with one of his business partners. I get to stay here and it is better pay."

"About time son."

"Have you heard from mum pops?"

"Yes. Dolma rang this morning, her sisters funeral was yesterday some things need to be sorted and then she will be coming home, about three weeks and she will be home."

"I don't know why you didn't go with her Dragoon."

"Because I couldn't stand the woman."

"But mum would have wanted you to go pops."

"Dolma is tougher than me, she can look after herself, she'd know if I went it would be to only make sure she would be dead."

"Pops."

"What? If I went first she would fly over here just to dance on my grave, happy that I went first."

Balinor chuckled and shook his head. "Pops you get worse."

"He doesn't get better." Hunith said before looking at her son. "From what we can see Merlin you have moved in with your granddad, what happened at Uni and Arthur?" Hunith asked.

"It's a long story."

"The bastard broke my grandson's heart."

"Granddad. That is what happened in a way, I am to blame also, I shouldn't have agreed to pretend with him, but how about you settle in first and then we can talk and I can tell you."

* * *

That night Merlin spent with his parents, he helped them unpack and then told them all what happened with Arthur and what has happened since.

"He's a good boy Merlin, always has been. Yes what he did was wrong but he is making up for it now isn't he?" Hunith asked.

"Oh more than mum. He is even teaching me to swim again."

"He got you into a pool?" Balinor asked. Ever since Merlin had slipped and fell into a pool, hitting his head on the way in Merlin hadn't gone near a pool or even the sea, after it happened he was wary about sitting in a bath until they got him to have showers instead, assuring him he would be perfectly safe.

"Yep about three times a week. I am swimming now. I am slow but at least it's a start."

"Have you forgiven him son?"

"I am getting there. I told Arthur he will know the day he has my trust, my heart and my body completely the day I move back into the dorm we shared. I told him the day that happens he will never be able to get rid of me."

"What did Arthur say?"

"He said he couldn't wait and he will be counting the days until then."

* * *

It was two days later when Ygraine answered her door to find Dragoon stood there. "Dragoon what a nice surprise. Come on in."

"A pool party?" Ygraine asked after sitting down with a cup of tea.

"Well Merlin said he is swimming now and no longer has a problem with going near a pool. In a way it is a party for Merlin for facing his fears and learning to swim again."

"I think that is a fantastic idea."

"I will make some posters on my computer and hand them to Merlin to post them around Uni. It is important that everyone comes and their first two drinks are free. I need to get a certain someone there."

Ygraine smiled. "Of course. Just let me know the date."

"A week on Saturday okay?"

"A week on Saturday is fine Dragoon. I will start getting everything ready."

* * *

"Come on Merlin. So close. Just a little more." Arthur said, smiling at Merlin who was looking at him.

"Arthur." Merlin panted.

Arthur held his arms out and caught Merlin who reached out and held on tight. "That's great Merlin. You are swimming just that little bit further each time."

"Mum was telling me yesterday Merlin that there is to be a pool party at their house."

"When?"

"A week on Saturday. I am to put posters up all around Uni. Mum wants everyone there."

"I can't wait."

"But Merlin, Valiant will turn up. If mum has put on the posters that first two drinks are free he will turn up."

"Arthur I will be surrounded by my friends, family and the one I love. He is not ruining my day."

* * *

When they got out of the pool and entered the changing rooms to dry Arthur saw Merlin's eyes drop. "Want to touch?" he asked.

Merlin looked up and blushed at the fact that he got caught looking. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I wouldn't object if you wanted to touch, in fact I'd encourage it."

Arthur let his swimming shorts drop as Merlin moved forwards and slowly took his cock in hand making them both gasp, Arthur at the feel of Merlin holding him there, finally and Merlin at the feel of Arthur's heavy cock in his hand.

Merlin sat on the bench that was fastened to the wall and used his left hand to hold Arthur's hip, turning the blond to face him as he sat. Arthur reached up and gripped the hooks on the wall above Merlin and gripped them as Merlin started to stroke his cock into hardness.

All of a sudden Merlin's hand stopped, Arthur looked down to see Merlin just staring. "Merlin are you alright?"

Merlin blinked and looked up. "I want it in my mouth."

"You serious?"

"Fuck my mouth Arthur, please."

"Merlin. Are you sure you are ready?"

"Yes Arthur. Please."

Arthur nodded and took his cock in hand, guiding it into the brunet's waiting mouth, Merlin reached up and held Arthur's hips, letting his hands run to cup the blond's arse, squeezing his cheeks, signalling him to go faster, which he did.

Arthur's hands tightening their grip on the hooks, his knuckles turning white as he got faster. "Fuck Merlin I am not going to last. Oh I'm coming." Arthur made to pull away but Merlin only gripped tighter onto his arse cheeks, shaking his head at him when he looked down. "You want to swallow?"

When Merlin nodded his head Arthur thrust three more times before spilling all he had down Merlin's throat, screaming out his name. Arthur dropped down onto the bench, panting trying to get his breath back. Looking sideways he saw Merlin with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. "Can I touch you?" Arthur whispered in his ear.

Merlin turned his head and kissed Arthur, allowing the blond to taste himself on his tongue. "Yes."

Arthur smiled and put his hand inside Merlin's swimming shorts and took hold of his cock, swiping the tip with the pad of his thumb, he took his hand out and stared into Merlin's eyes as he brought his thumb up and licked off the come that was there before moving his hand back to Merlin's cock.

"Can I bring you off?"

"Please." Merlin breathed, his head falling back and his eyes closing as Arthur's hand got faster, he twisted to his side and used his other hand to cup Merlin's balls, tugging them as the strokes on his other hand got faster, seeing Merlin was close, Arthur covered Merlin's lips with his own in a heated kiss as he came, screaming into Arthur's mouth as he came all over the blonds hand.

"Thank you Arthur."

"No. Thank you Merlin. You have no idea how long I have waited to do that."

Merlin smiled and cupped Arthur's face and kissed him gently. "You have no idea how long I have waited to taste your cock."

"I love you Merlin."

"And I you Arthur."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter eleven up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? x**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**_

_**Summary: Finding out he was being used a heartbroken Merlin moves out of Uni and goes to live with his granddad Dragoon, leaving Arthur behind who didn't really realise what he got until he lost it. Determined to win not only Merlin back but his heart and trust as well Arthur learns it is not just Merlin he has to win over.**_

_**This story has twelve chapters. A chapter a day :)**_

_**This story is for and dedicated to ForeverCullen as a thank you. I suffer with panic attacks and she always managed to keep me calm by typing to me, keeping me calm. Thank you xx**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale. AU**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

"Arthur. Arthur wake up." Arthur slowly opened his eyes and saw his mum stood by his bed, he knew he had dinner at home the night before but he was sure he drove back to Uni, seeing his mother he couldn't have done.

"I'm up mother." Arthur yawned as he sat up and looked around him. Hang on, he was at Uni. "Mother what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you these. I want you to put them up all around Uni I want everyone to come. Merlin is doing so well as he is now swimming again, having this pool party is a well done and to say how proud we all are of him conquering his fears."

"You are not announcing that at the party are you?" Arthur started to read one of the leaflets his mum handed him. "It isn't printed on here about Merlin is it?"

"No. Don't worry Arthur no one will know about Merlin's fears except them who already know, everyone else with think it is just a pool party. Now post them all around Uni and where all the Uni students go." Ygraine sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her son. "How are you and Merlin doing?"

"Great. Merlin is swimming now. Not far but he is getting better each time."

"I don't mean the swimming lessons. I mean the dates. How are they going?"

"Great. The pool party is on Saturday but I want to take Merlin out before then."

"Where to?"

"I was thinking cinema. But what to see."

"Your father and I used to go to bad ones and just sit and make out in the back row." Ygraine sighed. "We haven't done that for a couple of weeks."

"Ugh too much info mother." Arthur took the rest of the leaflets and got out of bed. "I will post these everywhere mother, you can go now."

Ygraine chuckled and patted her son's cheek. "I'll see you soon son." she said, smiling before she left.

Arthur dropped the leaflets on the bed and grabbed his clothes before heading into the shower.

* * *

Arthur came out of the shower dried and dressed, getting ready for the day, when he walked back into his dorm he saw Merlin sat on his bed reading one of the leaflets. "How long was I in there?"

Merlin looked up and smiled. "Lancelot left straight after you went in shower and told me I had just missed you so I thought I would wait. What are these leaflets doing on Lancelot's bed?" Merlin frowned when Arthur blushed slightly and looked away. "Arthur?"

"That's not Lancelot's bed Merlin."

"Of course it is. It was mine and then Lancelot moved in and had it."

"Actually..." Arthur cleared his throat. "That's my bed; I slept in that bed the night on the day you left, I felt closer to you somehow knowing you had only slept in it the night before."

Merlin smiled and stood up, slowly making his way to Arthur. "You are blushing." he said, raising his hand to the blond's cheek. "I love it when you blush." Merlin smiled as he saw the blush deepen. Merlin slowly moved forwards and kissed him. "When is our next date?"

"How about Friday? Cinema?"

"Perfect." kissing Arthur once more, this time letting the kiss go on longer. "Come on, time for class." Merlin panted when he pulled back.

* * *

When they arrived in class they saw everyone seated yet no Professor, Arthur looked down at the leaflets in his hand. "Fuck posting these. Merlin keep an eye out for the Professor."

Merlin smiled and headed over to the door.

Arthur put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, shutting everyone up. "Right then you lot, hands up who knows where my parents live."

When several hands shot up Arthur grinned. "Right then, this Saturday there is to be a pool party there and all of Uni is invited, age nineteen or over as there will be plenty to drink there, spread the word to those who want my address and spread the word around Uni only to who you think will want to come. Everyone will be checked when they arrive, Uni students only."

Merlin hurried over to Arthur and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the seats. "Professor is coming." he said as they quickly took their seats, just in time as the professor walked in at that moment.

* * *

By the end of the day everyone in Uni knew about the pool party. Arthur walked Merlin to where Dragoon was waiting for him to take him home when Valiant jogged up to them. "Pendragon."

"Wanker alert." Arthur mumbled, surprised when he saw Dragoon smirk at his comment. "What do you want?"

"Heard there is a pool party at your house. I'll be there." Valiant gave Merlin a look, pissing Arthur off who held Merlin closer to him. "Don't you even look at him."

"What's to look at? Scrawny fucker."

"You ought to take a long look in the mirror before calling anyone else about their appearance. Ugly bastard."

Valiant turned his head and narrowed his eyes. "You!"

"Me."

Merlin looked from Valiant to his granddad. "How does Valiant know you?"

"He was an unhelpful fucker whilst shopping so I threw an orange at him."

Merlin and Arthur couldn't but laugh.

"Your granddad Emrys is lucky it didn't hurt." Valiant threatened.

"How can it hurt, I hit you on the back of the head, where there is no sense there is no feeling. Merlin, Arthur, get in the car. And you, fuck off out the way unless you want to be run down."

* * *

When Dragoon pulled away Arthur spoke. "Thank you Dragoon. I was just going to walk Merlin to the car."

"I know laddie, but how mad that wanker looked he would be waiting for you, best to let him calm down."

"Granddad can Arthur eat with us?"

"If that is what you want laddie."

* * *

Before Merlin knew it, it was Friday. Arthur was taking him to the cinemas. Not being able to pick which one to watch, Arthur let Merlin pick and gave him the money to pay for the tickets whilst he went and got the drinks and popcorn.

"Screen eight." Merlin said when he met up with Arthur. Arthur followed Merlin and walked right to the top and took the seats on the back row. Arthur handed Merlin his drink and popcorn and Merlin in return handed Arthur the rest of their tickets. "Seriously Merlin? This film has had some bad reviews, why are we watching it?"

Merlin put his drink in the cup holder and his popcorn in the empty chair and turned to face Arthur, smile on his face, his right hand cupping Arthur's clothed cock. "Who says we are going to watch it?"

Arthur smiled. "Really?"

"Oh yes. I want to make out with my boyfriend."

Arthur smiled and moved forwards to kiss Merlin but stopped when he realised what Merlin said. "You said boyfriend."

"I did."

"I wanted to ask you Merlin. I was waiting for you to tell me."

Merlin smiled and gave Arthur a small kiss. "Arthur I think I am ready for us to go to the next stage."

"Merlin will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes Arthur. I will." he answered, laughing when Arthur closed the gap between them, joining lips.

Arthur's left hand went to the back of Merlin's head, his fingers tangling in the short black hair there and his right hand going to the button and zipper of Merlin's jeans, pushing his hand inside and wrapping his fingers around the brunet's cock that got harder under his touch. Moaning into Merlin's mouth when he felt the same treatment he was giving his boyfriend on his own cock.

"Oh young love."

Arthur pulled his mouth away from Merlin's and looked over his shoulder, horrified at what he saw. "Mother? Father? What are you doing here?" Arthur quickly did up Merlin's jeans without revealing him, Merlin doing the same with Arthur before burying his head in the blond's shoulder.

"No need to be embarrassed Merlin. Me and Uther have gone further than that in cinemas."

"That's it." Arthur stood up and took Merlin's hands in his, pulling the brunet to his feet. "Pizza and then back to my place for a bit? Lancelot is staying at Gwen's for the weekend."

Merlin smiled. "Okay." as he made to follow Arthur he stopped in front of Ygraine. "See you tomorrow at the party."

* * *

The following morning on the day of the pool party Dragoon was in Gwaine and Percival's dorm. Percival was sat waiting with Dragoon when Gwaine came in with a girl their age with long blonde hair. "This is Amy, I told her what is to happen and she said as long as she can be a part of it she is more than happy to help."

Dragoon smiled. "Then let's get started."

Cenred was in the canteen getting him and Valiant a drink, just like he did every morning whilst Valiant had changed. Amy saw him and walked over to him. "Hey Cen. What you up to?"

"Just what I do every morning, getting mine and Valiant's drinks."

"I sometimes wonder whether you are his friend or servant."

"I am getting one for myself anyway."

"Where is Valiant then?"

"Back in the dorm changing, you going to the pool party later?"

Amy smiled. "I am. Bought a nice little two piece that hardly covers all."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well Valiant is changing into his swimwear now, says all he has to do then is drop his jeans and all the girls will see what he has to offer."

"Ugh. What about you Cenred?"

"What about me?"

"What do you have to offer?"

"Well. Um."

"Let's see." and with that she moved forwards and kissed him hard.

Behind Cenred Gwaine rushed over and poured into Valiant's drink what Dragoon gave him and the hurried back over to Percival.

"Wow." Amy said when she pulled back. "How about you drop that drink off and you come with me and you can let me know just how well my new two piece suits me."

Cenred nodded and turned to pick both drinks up and hurried from the canteen.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Last chapter up tomorrow**_

_**Review? x**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**_

_**Summary: Finding out he was being used a heartbroken Merlin moves out of Uni and goes to live with his granddad Dragoon, leaving Arthur behind who didn't really realise what he got until he lost it. Determined to win not only Merlin back but his heart and trust as well Arthur learns it is not just Merlin he has to win over.**_

_**This story has twelve chapters. A chapter a day :)**_

_**This story is for and dedicated to ForeverCullen as a thank you. I suffer with panic attacks and she always managed to keep me calm by typing to me, keeping me calm. Thank you xx**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale. AU**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

Dragoon watched from afar as Cenred went into his dorm coming out seconds later and leaving with Amy. Once they had left Dragoon stood by the door waiting, once he heard a thud he knew that was Valiant collapsing.

Dragoon walked inside and saw him on the floor; he had to be quick as he would be awake again in ten minutes. He quickly started to strip Valiant from the waist down. "He's wearing these to show off? Show off what exactly?" Dragoon mumbled as he pulled off the blue swim pants and put some different ones one. Quickly dressing Valiant again and leaving the room.

* * *

Arthur walked around to the back of the house and saw long tables covered in food and drink. He saw a lot of people from Uni in the pool laughing, he saw Hunith and Balinor laughing with his mum and dad, Gwaine and Percival seemed to be glued at the lips. Hunith or Ygraine often shouted over to them that there are plenty of empty rooms inside but they seemed happy where they were.

Despite it being warm, Arthur shivered when he felt a pair of hands run down his back before resting on his hips. He looked over his left shoulder and smiled when he saw Merlin's face close to his, smiling back at him, moving forwards to kiss him. "Will you be going in the pool any time?" the brunet asked.

"Might be. I will be if you will."

"Of course I will. Weeks of learning to sw -" Merlin stopped when he saw what was in front of him. "Granddad what do you look like?"

Arthur looked to see what Merlin was looking at and couldn't help but laugh at Dragoon boldness.

"Pops!" Balinor said, walking over to Dragoon. "What are you wearing?"

Dragoon looked down at himself, seeing his light blue, knee length beach shorts on which had pictures of palm trees on, his white vest, his long hair tied back and his beard resting on his chest with his blue flip flops on. "What's wrong with what I am wearing son? It's a pool party."

"Well yes but..."

"Would you rather I wear something like what Arthur has on, it barely covers his arse cheeks?"

"He can get away with that as he is only twenty one why don't you just wear some loose khaki trousers like me and Uther."

"Because I am comfortable the way I am."

"Why do you keep looking around pops?"

"I am waiting for that bastard Valiant to turn up. Bullying Merlin because he thinks he can."

Balinor looked at his father closely. "Pops what have you done to him?"

"Nothing... much."

"Pops..."

"Leave me be son and let me enjoy this party, when are you going to start the BBQ?"

Balinor sighed; there really was no arguing with his dad. "I will start it now."

* * *

The food had just been cooked when Valiant and Cenred made their appearance Merlin who was in the pool with Arthur, Gwaine and Percival swam up to Arthur, who took Merlin in his arms, both of them missing the smiles on Gwaine and Percival's faces.

"Now I am here the party can begin." Valiant said. He took off his top and flexed the muscles on his arms whilst looking at the girls and then unbuttoned his jeans and let them drop to his ankles.

As soon as he did this there was silence followed by outbursts of laughter and finger pointing. Valiant looked down and felt his eyes go wide when he saw that instead of his tight blue swimming pants on he was wearing vibrant pink tight swimming pants. He quickly pulled his jeans up. "These were not what I was wearing." his eyes narrowed, remembering something. "I passed out this morning, one of you must have done something and swapped them whilst unconscious. Which of you was it?"

When some calmed down but were still snickering Valiant got angry. "Who?"

"Me."

Valiant turned to see Dragoon stood there.

Merlin moved forwards and out of the pool along with Arthur. "Granddad what did you do?"

"Taught the fucker a lesson. No one upsets or hurts you Merlin. He has been bullying you and I bet others as well for a long time. After what has just happened I am willing to bet that this will never be forgotten, you used to bully these people, now it is their turn."

"Why you -"

Balinor stood in front of his dad when Valiant made his way towards him. "You take one more step and I will have you on your back before you can say 'pink speedos'." He threatened.

"This isn't over." Valiant snarled before leaving, Cenred following.

"Thank you son."

Balinor turned and faced his father. "Next time you have something like that planned let me know pops please." he said, patting Dragoon's arm and making his way back to the BBQ as the party continued.

"Thank you granddad. I don't think anyone will be bullied by him again."

"You are welcome laddie." Dragoon laughed, hugging his grandson.

* * *

After the party had finished Dragoon turned to his grandson. "You coming back laddie?"

"I am staying here with Arthur tonight granddad."

Dragoon looked to Arthur who looked shocked. "You look after him."

"Always."

* * *

That night Arthur got out of the shower and walked into his room and stopped when he saw Merlin sat up in his bed. "Merlin what are you wearing under that cover?" he asked, seeing Merlin's chest.

"Nothing. I am ready Arthur."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Arthur."

Arthur let his towel drop and smiled when he saw Merlin's eyes drop to his hard cock. He walked over to the bed where Merlin threw the covers back, revealing his naked form. "Do you have lube Arthur?"

"No. I can't remember the last time I stayed at home."

"It's a good job I brought some with me then." Merlin got onto his knees and turned away from Arthur, bending over to reach his jeans where he the lube was in the pocket, jumping when he felt Arthur's hand on his cheek.

Merlin looked over his shoulder to see Arthur climb on the bed behind him, his left hand joining the other one, he squeezed the globes gently, smiling when Merlin moaned and pushed back into Arthur's hands.

Arthur moved his hands from Merlin's arse and up his back, kissing the base of the brunet's spine as he took the lube from his lover. "Lay on your back Merlin. I want to face you."

Merlin laid on his back, looking up at Arthur. The blond covered two of his fingers in the lube. "Spread your legs Merlin."

Merlin did as he was told and gasped when he felt Arthur's finger breech him. "Shh." Arthur soothed as he pushed his finger further in.

"Slowly Arthur."

Arthur seeing Merlin was in a little pain, moved down and began to kiss him as he pushed his finger all the way in. "Another one?" he asked.

Merlin nodded and brought Arthur's lips to meet his, Arthur now entered him with two fingers, it burnt a little at first but Merlin knew it would with it being his first time, thankfully the action Arthur's free hand was doing on his cock was giving him pleasure making the slight burn bearable.

"Please Arthur. I want your cock now."

"I need to prepare you more."

"No. Please Arthur. I have waited so long."

"It will hurt Merlin."

Merlin reached up and cupped Arthur's face. "I know. But it will be worth it Arthur. Because it is you."

"Love you Merlin."

"Love you too Arthur."

Arthur covered his cock in the lube and got between Merlin's spread legs. "It might be better Merlin if you are on your hands and knees."

"No. I want to see you."

Arthur nodded and slowly moved forwards, the head of his cock pushing past Merlin's ring of muscle, both of them moaning. "Let me know when baby."

Merlin looked up at Arthur, smiling at the endearment and slowly nodded. "Touch me."

The blond smiled, taking his lovers cock in hand once more, pumping it slowly as he slowly entered Merlin. Once he was fully inside he paused, waiting for Merlin to nod and let him know he was comfortable before moving.

At Merlin's nod, Arthur kissed him lovingly as he slowly started to move in and out of the man under him, pulling out until just the head was inside before slamming all the way back in, making Merlin arch his back and cry out. "Oh fuck Arthur...yes!" he screamed.

Reaching up, Merlin gripped Arthur's shoulders, his fingers digging in the flesh there, probably marking the blond's shoulders but Arthur didn't seem bothered. "Arthur, harder please. I don't know how long I am going to last."

"Me either." Arthur moaned as he picked up his pace, thrusting hard in and out of his lover under him, taking his cock in hand, pumping it vigorously, squeezing the brunets cock. "Come Merlin."

Merlin moaned and came, his head going back, his back arching and his eyes rolling back as he screamed out Arthur's name, spilling all he had on their stomachs between them.

After one, two, three more thrusts Arthur came deep inside of Merlin, moaning the brunet's name as he dropped down, panting heavily into Merlin's neck who wrapped his arms around him.

After they got their breaths back Merlin kissed Arthur's ear. "We need to separate otherwise my cum will stick us together."

Arthur laughed and slowly pulled out of Merlin and stood up, walking to the en suite bathroom and coming back with a damp cloth, cleaning them both before climbing into bed. "You sleeping here tonight?"

"Yes. If that's alright with you."

Arthur smiled and pulled Merlin close to him, kissing his temple. "Perfect. Night Merlin.

"Good night Arthur." Merlin replied, kissing the blond's chest.

* * *

The next morning after waking up in each other's arms and showering together, Merlin and Arthur went downstairs to breakfast and found Uther and Ygraine eating breakfast along with Balinor and Hunith.

Hunith looked up and blushed a little before looking away. "What's wrong mother?"

"Your mother and I had to move to a bedroom further away, you weren't exactly quiet last night." Balinor informed his son who now looked more embarrassed than his mother. After eating breakfast with an awkward silence Arthur dropped Merlin off at home and when he got back to Uni he saw Lancelot packing up the last of his things. "Lancelot?"

Lancelot looked up. "Hey mate. I am moving back to my old dorm, closer to Gwen that way."

Arthur laughed a little. "So I will be on my own then?"

"Looks like it. Sorry mate."

"No don't apologise. You go wherever you are happy." Lancelot grabbed the last of his bags and hugged Arthur as best he could. "See you around mate."

"Yeah... You too Lancelot."

* * *

That night Arthur sighed as he looked up from the paper that was due in the next day. He ran his hand through his hair and dropped his pen, letting his mind wonder back to the night before, and that morning, him and Merlin waking up in each other's arms, Arthur waking Merlin up with kisses.

A cough behind him had him turning in his chair, his jaw dropping at the sight. There stood Merlin his bags at his feet. "Merlin?"

"I once told you when you asked that you will know when I trust you completely again with my heart, body and soul and that will be the day I move back in when all is forgotten and it is just me and you and you will have a hard time getting rid of me."

"You told me at the beach, I remember."

"I am moving back in Arthur. I woke up in your arms this morning and found it is how I want to wake every morning, so I am here offering myself to you if you will have me."

Arthur got out of the chair and moved over to Merlin, quickly pulling his things inside before pulling Merlin in, shutting the door behind him. "Of course I will have you Merlin I love you. With everything that I am."

"And I you Arthur."

"Welcome home Merlin." Arthur said, making his boyfriend laugh before pulling him into a passionate kiss. He finally had his Merlin back where he belonged, in his arms, forever and he'd be damned if he was going to ever let him go again.

* * *

_**The End.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**There will be a sequel to this with Dolma in it which is coming soon :)**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
